Total Drama OCs Drabble Collection
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: Are you writing a syoc story? Do you need a few characters? Then give a glance to this little collection of Drabbles and short stories about my beloved OCs from the Total Drama fandom! Come and meet Aleister, Maddie, Harald and all the gang! And now the OCs of Mi3ru are also here! I'm back with the Bonus 1 This is only getting longer and longer! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Aleister Bloodrive VII here! after thinking for a long time I decide to write this little collection of Drabbles about my total drama and Ridonculos race OCs.  
I also would add some OCs of my sister Mi3ru as well.

Each Drabble is a one-shot and happens independently of the others.

Another important thing to note is that I have the bad habit of name my main OCs like my user name "Aleister" and as a result there's two Aleisters here, one is from total drama and the other is from ridonculous, don't worry I will list what characters are gonna to be in each chapter.

[YTINASNI EHT EMOCLEW S'TEL]

So... Who is the main character?

Characters on this one:  
•Aleister Steele [The fake bad Guy] (Total Drama).  
•Madelyne "Maddie" Heines [The small Pyromaniac] (Total Drama).

"So... you know that I'm the main one, right?"  
Ask the well dressed man that is Aleister, as always he wears his black skinny jeans, black dress shirt with a purple tie, and a dark purple vest, obviously he also have a pair of fingerless black gloves on his hands. And better no begin to talk about his shaggy dark red hair or his purple eyes, if you're wondering his skin is pale, I think someone need to take a bit more sun...

"Nope! I'm the main character! I'm in more fics than you and I'm much more loveable, just look at me!"  
The girl who was talking is Maddie the main female character of the author... ahem... she have two neon blue twintails that turns purple in the ends and is about back length, she have teal green eyes with blue big frame rectangular glasses, her skin is fair and her lips are painted on black, why? don't ask me because I neither know...  
She wears a white blouse with a blue scarf on her neck, a short blue skirt, long white socks and black shoes, everything normal here.

"And... I'm in more fics than you"  
Said Maddie triumphantly to Aleister.

"Despite being in more fics than myself, you already have been eliminated in one! I'm a much more strong, cool and smart protagonist with plenty of personal growth in my plot, hehe! "  
Finish to say a proud Aleister, without noticing that Maddie is making some sort of strange circle around him with big pieces of wood and spilling gallons of combustible on it.

"Yeah... some people believe that I'm dangerous because my pyromaniac instincts and vote me out..."  
She doesn't stop until the huge recipient of combustible is empty, and then Aleister realized what's happening.

"Eh!? wait a second! what are you doing!?"  
Shout the poor Aleister while Maddie holds one of her lighters and a wide smile on her cute black lips.

"I'm just going to burn you to became the main character, you don't mind, don't you?"  
Ask playfully before set the circle on fire and possibly Aleister too.

"I obviously mind! this is going to ruin my clothes and my hair! do you have an idea of how many hours take me to look this cool in the mornings!?"  
Shout Aleister from the now big pillar of fire, caring most for his appearance than his life.

"seriously? you don't look too cool to me, I would say that you look averagely cool! emm... Aliestur? you here?"  
Answer a now worried Maddie.  
But then Aleister came out from the fire almost unharmed but with his clothes completely damaged and his hair looking awful... more awful than usual.

"Noooo! my precious style!"  
Cry loudly Aleister while Maddie lost interest in him and begins to praise the fire.

"Burn, burn, burn!"  
Chimes Maddie happily while Aleister try desperately to fix his hair.

"So... I'm the main character, any other would not survive to that, it's just my style"  
Aleister gives Maddie a confident look while finish to fix his hair with his hands.

"yeah... then I'm the main female character, plain and simple unlike you"

"Deep and complex, that's me"

And in the end both of them return home together... But don't think that something could happen between them, the last time that Aleister try to hit on Maddie he received a kick in... well, you can figure where.

"I'm only into other girls!"  
Yeah Maddie thanks to remind us...

"And I'm only into strong people!"  
Thanks for share it Aleister, we'll try to remember it.

A/N: That's all for now! they're my main characters, Aleister look a bit off character here but as they said he is "deep and complex" so I decided to show his more oblivious and funny side xD Anyways I hope you enjoy this one :D


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning a new season.

Characters on this one:

•Irina Shishkin [The creepy Puppeter] (Total Drama).

•Stella "Sombre" Hazard. [The Masked Cosmaker] (Total Drama).

Two girls where talking to one another in front of the confessional, one of them is using a simple yet weird white mask that resemble a "Shy Guy" you know the ones from Mario bros... Her attire consists of Pastel pink lace top under a black punk-like bolero jacket. She also wears a torn black skirt which reveals part of what seems like a lace petticoat. On her waist, a belt is attached, she wears black knee high heels with several buckles.  
She also have a buckle around her neck and a rainbow wristband on her left wrist and a skeleton like metal gauntlet enshrouded in black cloth on her right hand, a very odd look if you ask me but she actually was pretty attractive with her mostly pale skin that's a bit tanned by the sun and her pale pink dyed hair with several black bangs, is about a bit more than shoulder length and is styled in many strands that frame her face... her mask, to be more accurate.

"...That's why I use my mask, you understand?"  
Ask the masked one with a rather sweet voice that doesn't fit her appearance.

The other girl didn't look more normal, looks like someone really like the theatrical stuff specially with the human size puppet at her side.  
She wears a long, dark purple frock coat, a black vest, a pale rose button-up shirt, a short black skirt, long black stockings, brown high heel boots and a crimson ribbon tied around his neck, her snowy white hair is styled into a wild and fiery mane-like mess with a long and thin braid that end in a tuff of hair and two bangs at the sides of her face that cover her ears.  
She also adorned it with a big golden crescent moon shaped brooch at the left side of her head.  
Her skin was obviously tanned, not too much but enough to be noticeable, her orange eyes matches her mane like hair looking very fiery and her body... oh man her body is really something! compared to the masked girl that stand about 1,67 meters her 1,74 surely catch the attention but not as much as her well concealed big bosom and her athletic figure, if she wears less clothes would easily be some sort of model however this isn't the case.

"I see, I can respect that, in any case I don't judge by appearances, just look at me people think that I'm some sort of surfer or exotic chick but what I really am is... the most skilled puppeter in all Russia! right Nebiros?"  
She ask the human like puppet that look like a classic English gentleman with a tall black hat, it must be noted that his right eyes was only a purple star, weird again...  
By the way if you pay attention she said something about Russia, that explain her accent.

"So the puppet name is Nebiros..? that's an odd name, I haven't hear it before"  
Ask a bit confused masked girl.

"Yeah, Nebiros is actually the name if a demon from the ars goteia and great necromancer, oh! where are my manners.. the name is Irina, Irina Shishikin, nice to meet you"  
So they where talking for quite awhile and now is that they're making the introductions, nice.

"Nice to meet you miss Irina, I'm..." She make a little pause to retire her mask and show her face, she have teal colored eyes and was pretty cute, a bit child like but still cute "...Stella Hazard, but call me Sombre, it's my favorite and current nickname"

So Irina and Stella... I mean Sombre, yeah nice nickname if I remember correctly there is a galaxy with that name.

"There's no need to be so polite we are both still teens, I just have 18 years old... I'm legal but really don't see myself as an adult yet, anyways just call me Irina"  
Lucky us, she is legal, so no problem!

"OK, Irina, by the way I'm only 16 years old"

"I see, i see, you look a bit more young than that but fear not, everyone grow up at their own speed..."

"Hey girls! have you seen someone strong? I mean... someone cool, smart or plainly strong?"  
Interrupt Aleister appearing by surprise making Sombre flinch, Irina however didn't look any surprised at all.

"Are you looking for an alliance? are we even in the same team?"  
Ask Irinia without caring too much about what Aleister was saying.

Sombre however seems pretty amused by his demeanor.  
"Wow you're a team of player! that's wonderful we can make a big alliance, don't you think Irina? "

"We..? I don't like to be in large groups, an alliance is not something that I will take part in, but thanks for the offer I appreciate it"  
Irina was obviously not too comfy with having many people around her but they were only three people so, what's the problem?

"A team of a player..? that's mean I'm as strong as a whole team!? haha! I like your style!"

"Eh..? sorry I sometimes confuse the words, it's not a big deal but sometimes I end saying some weird stuffs"  
Try to explain Sombre but Aleister was distracted by someone else.

"So Mister Aleister, are you finished here? there are some things that we need to discuss"  
Said a young man dressed immaculately in a black suit complete with black glove and a maroon tie, his hair was white, wait... after look at him in detail one can realize that his hair is actually a very pale blonde and about his style it was messy with some bangs that fall over his face and to add more weirdness to his look one of his eyes was golden while the other was sky blue, maybe he uses contacts? no way, it must be natural.  
After Looking at him for one or two minutes you would realize that he look somewhat cool and don't too out of place being at the side of Aleister.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Fox I get distracted talking with the girls here, they..."

"Don't worry Aleister, we still have some free time to spare before the first challenge. Ladies, I apologize for having interrupted your talk with my partner, until we meet again."  
The guy called Fox, gives them a bow before leaving the place, Aleister cannot help but shrug at this before resume his talk with Sombre.

"That was Fox, I don't know what's going on his mind but he is a strong player! that's for sure."

"He also look very handsome in that Butler cosplay, like a comet crashing in a Star!"  
Exclaimed a blushing Sombre that look at Irina expecting her opinion.

"Well, he look very polite and I like that but there's no more that I can say without know him."  
Answer Irina trying to avoid the question.

"I don't believe that his attire were a cosplay, but Eh... you know..."  
Aleister didn't find the correct words since no one of them dress too normally, in fact he was the more "normal" dressed.

"Don't be afraid of speak your mind, McLean chose some weird participant for this season, someone "normal" here would be an oddity."  
Despite her words Irina flashed a friendly smile to Aleister who respond with a confident grin.

"Sure! you're right! hehehe... well if you excuse me I'm gonna to meet the other participants, later girls!"  
Finished to say Aleister while start to walk away waving his hand at Sombre and Irina.  
"Stay strong!"  
Was the last he said being already far from they.

"At least they're friendly"

"if you can call that friendly, yes. But I cannot blame him this is a game that only one can win"  
Said Irina turning to sombre with a predator look on his orange eyes.  
"Let's make some friend before this get really serious"  
She again smile friendly this time to Sombre who respond with a bigger one.

"Yeah! friends are also important!"

Surprise Characters here:

•Aleister Steele [The fake bad Guy] (Total Drama) He is my main OC so you better get used to see him around, this time he was more in character than the last time but was a bit too friendly, however he was talking to the ladies so he is still in character.

•Fox Lockheart [The Handsome Centipede] (Total Drama) He is one of the OCs of my sister and fellow author Mi3ru, don't ask me what's the meaning of his Title because I don't know.

A/N: This is it! Two more of my OCs introduced, this time I chose Sombre and Irina because they're my two oddest girls, we still have one more girl and two guys from total drama to know, aaaaand..! a team from ridonculous race! yeah, as you can see this one was set in the beginning of a new total drama season but this is absolutely random so you can expect something different in the next one or maybe I will stick with this setting for awhile, who knows.  
Also this was originally going to be a collection of drabbles but the two chapters so far are way too long for a drabble! This is because I'm still introducing the OCs and want to do it properly so you can visualize how they look and imagine them while reading at this.

[NIALLIV NIAM EHT EMIT TXEN] 


	3. Chapter 3

The Main Villain?

Characters on this one:

•Harald Skeithwick [The Poisonous Poet] (Total Drama).

•Aleister Milles & Alice Kauffman [The Unstable Couple] (Ridonculous Race).

A very weird looking guy named Harald Skeithwick was sitting near the cabins... seriously just look at him!  
Firstly, his hair is pink and short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The bangs are straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but do not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over his face, thar's why you don't cut your hair by yourself, anyways let's continue.  
His skin was fair, maybe a little tanned but not too much, at least this one take more sun than Aleister...  
If you still believes that he look normal be ready for this, his outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles a coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots.

So... yeah, he looks lik-...

"Like coming from a circus, that's right my dear narrator! I once was a pretty skilled acrobat, but you surely already know that, didn't you?"

What!? so he can actually hear me?

"Correct, I must say that you're descriptive enough to catch the appearance of the genius I am, however you should stop making jokes and stupid comments that are really not as funny as you think."

Let's better ignore his ramblings, there's nothing like a "narrator" here, you know...

"Sure, do what you want... not that I care."

Ahem..! he rolled his red eyes in direction to the cabins, note that he used contacts, there's no way he actually have natural red eyes or there is..?

The point IS that he is looking at the cabins, he was sitting there, so is more than obvious that he is waiting for something or someone.

"Someone actually, we have a meeting and the others are late. It's really a nuisance.."  
Said coldly without looking at us.

"The hell... where are these filthy worms of Fox and Aleister!"  
Shout loudly, being already tired of wait, he have been sitting there for about five or six... minutes.  
A little more patience can improve his character development if you ask me.

"Did you just say Aleister?"

Suddenly a female voice answer him out of nowhere.

"Eh..?"

The owner of the voice quickly comes to where Harald is, she was about 1,77 m. tall and have long blonde straight hair with a bang that cover her forehead and nearly reaches her eyes, these are big and deep blue in color.  
She wears a blue and white dress like the one of Alice in wonderland, white stockings and black shoes adorned with ribbons.

"I beg you pardon, are you one of the campers? I haven't see you before..."  
Questioned Harald, feeling somehow nervous.

"I'm Alice..."  
What a surprise...  
"...I got lost during the race and end here, now I'm looking for my husband Aleister!"  
Did she said Aleister!? that Aleister? no way.

"Aleister..? can you... describe him?"

"Absolutely! His hair is dark red and very messy, he is 1,67 m. tall, weight 45 kg., have brown eyes, his skin is fair and right now he is wearing a navy blue jacket and a black shirt with a number "7" in blue, Wornout jeans and orange shoes!"  
well she certainly describe him, less work to me so, thanks Alice!

"Red hair, huh..?"  
mumble Harald still thinking if it's the same Aleister he knew.

"He is also a super star in internet! is a great author in sites like Fanfiction!"  
Fanfiction huh? that sound familiar...

"...He also have a birthmark that look like..."  
Despite the fact that Harald was not paying much attention, Alice keep talking and talking and talking and guess what? she KEEP TALKING! of "Aleister"!  
Eventually Harald lost his patience... Again.

"Enough! shut up already! Aleister this! Aleister that! if I hear that name again I will go crazy!"  
Scream a already mad Harald with his hands on his head.

"So... have you seen he?"

"Not! that's not my Aleister! I don't know him! now leave me alone... please, huh? what..?"  
Harald feel a terrifying chill on his back when he look at Alice again, she now have a dark and burning aura around her and her eyes are completely devoid of light and glaring toward Harald.

"Did you just say... my Aleister..? YOUR ALEISTER!? YOU LITTLE WANNABE VILLAIN! YOU THING YOU'RE EVIL!? I'M FAR MORE EVIL THAN ANYONE IF THEY MESS WITH MY BELOVED ALEISTER!"  
Shout Alice in a mix of fury, jealous, obsession and probably also insanity.

"ughh... what? what are you even talking about!? I just say that your Aleister-..!"

"EXACTLY! MY! MY ALEISTER! NOT YOURS!"  
It's look like Harald is gonna die here but then...

"Alice is that you?"

"Aleister!"  
Cry Alice with tears on her eyes, she surely can change of mood quickly... anyways, the one who called her was a guy with very messy dark red hair, he is 1,67 m. tall, weight 45 kg., have brown eyes, his skin is fair and right now he is wearing a navy blue jacket and a black shirt with a number "7" in blue, Wornout jeans and orange shoes... what? Alice already described him perfectly, inhumanely perfect...  
And as you can see he is not the Aleister we know the only similitude is his red hair but no more.

"Alice I was looking for you, here..."  
He then gives she a small box that Alice open quickly to find a piece cake inside.  
"It's Cheesecake, your favorite."

"oooooh..! my cute and beloved Aleister! this is the most beautiful *much* thing *much* thach shomeone *much* have..."  
Try to say Alice while stuffed her mouth with the cheesecake.

"Take it easy, it's only a gift..."

"A gift for what?"

"For... for no reason! really!"  
Then someone else come, it was Maddie carrying some wood... possibly to make some sort of bonfire.

"There you're little pal, looks like you already found your friend! sorry but I must go! thanks for helping me with the wood!"  
Said Maddie before leaving quickly, weird.

But now... Alice didn't look too happy knowing that HIS Aleister where helping another girl.

"WHAT IN THE EARTH WAS YOU DOING WITH THAT SINFULLY ATTRACTIVE WOMEN!? ISN'T MY BODY ENOUGH TO SATISFY YOUR LUST?"  
Now Alice is putting the "Drama" in the Total Drama...

"What about me? wasn't I the main character of this one?"  
Ask Harald with a exasperated expression on his face, not that anyone is gonna to answer him, after all he was talking to himself, isn't he?

"Forget it, you're a disgrace to all the narrators in the history of narrations.."  
Ouch... that hurts but who cares, the main focus here was the drama made by Alice.

"Calm down, calm down Alice! I was just asking she where we are, you know... to find you and that stuffs"  
He was obviously lying anyone can see through his false smile and nervous behavior, oh man he is now I'm troubles...

"YOU ARE... The best boyfriend in the whole world!"  
Did she actually believe him?

"Yeah, yeah..."  
try to say Aleister, "try" because Alice was now hugging him to the death.

"I believe he was your husband?"  
Ask Harald who was still lost at the current situation.

"Not! we are close friends and...!"  
Aleister was unable to keep talking, again by the bone crushing hug of Alice.

"He is my boyfriend and I her girlfriend, we are deeply in love and will marry after the race."  
Explain Alice to a still confused Harald.

finally Aleister manages to escape from the hug and speak freely, well as freely as he can in a situation like that.  
"Uff... Alice about that..."

"Yes?"

"We are not to... you know hehe.."

"Silly you! just tell me."

Aleister look to his sides trying to find some sort of excuse to avoid the current conversation but he was cornered.

"Just tell her that you're not interested and don't bother my anymore."  
Said a angry looking Harald to the poor second Aleister.

"The race was cancelled!"  
Shout Aleister, well that didn't explain anything.

"You see, we're going to participate in the Ridonculous Race but it was canceled at the last minute because the producers wants another total drama season!"  
So they're a team of the Ridonculous Race, i believe it was canceled when Chris take down that poor guy Don... I wonder what happen to him? but that's not important right now.

"Perfect, then we can return home, get married and live together forever and ever!"  
Said Alice happily.

"But! Chris McLean leave us stay in this total drama season since we're already here! so no rush to go home hehehe... "  
that was the most nervous laugh that I have hear and I have hear way too much, trust me.

"Well... if that made you happy then it's OK, we still can spend time together"

"Yes! togetheeeeeer..."  
While talking, Aleister was distracted by Irina who passed nearby and waved at them.

"Did you turn to see that bitch!?"

"Nope! I don't! it was a... a... a..?"

"A transitory surge of stupidity?"  
Suggest a now smirking Harald to Aleister.

"Yeah! what he said!"

"Oh, I don't care then, let's go to see OUR cabin I'm sure that McLean would leave us sleep in the same cabin, this is like our honeymoon after all."

"Sureee..."  
was the last he could say before being dragged by Alice toward the cabins.  
from the distance he make some gestures asking for help to Harald but he only answer rising her middle finger slowly while mimicking winding up a music box with his other hand.

"At last... so there are two Aleister, this means that not only the narrator is a idiot but the author too."  
ouch again, something tell me that Harald is going to be the main villain of this season, he even have an alliance with Fox and The other Aleister! our Aleister.

Speaking of them...  
Suddenly from The woods appear Fox and The original Aleister, both covered in what look like honey, this only get more and more weird.

"You two, what happened?"

"We have a problem with a Bear..."  
Said Aleister who was trying to clean his vest.

"I'm very sorry, somehow a bee hive fall on us, the bees where not a problem but the bear... even I must admit that it was a terrifying experience..."  
Explain fox in more detail.

"We have not time to talk about your psychological traumas and some useless bear, let prepare our strategy for the first challenge!"  
They agree and follow Harald to somewhere else.

Meanwhile...

Maddie was happily throwing wood to her recently made bonfire, this caught the attention of Sombre who was heading to the docks.

"Wow! how do you get all that wood so quickly? "  
Ask a impressed Sombre, at least she sound impressed because her mask don't leave us view her face.

"Hehehe..! a redhead pal help me, with help it was very easy, however..."

"what?"

"While breaking some dry branches a huge hive fall near us but I kick it far away! cool right?"  
Well that explain something...

"Sure... but Aleister didn't look like someone that would offer his help to everyone so easily."

"That was another redheaded Aleister." *giggles*

That was the last Maddie said before going in the direction to the confessional leaving Sombre very confused.

Surprise and Cameo Characters Here:

•Aleister Steele [The Fake bad Guy] He is always around xD

•Madelyne "Maddie" Heines [The Small Pyromaniac] She is also around, burning things and doing other stuffs.

•Fox Lockheart [The handsome Centipede] As you can guess he was looking for Aleister in the previous chapter because they have a meeting with Harald... Someone else smells plot here?

•Irina Shishkin [The Creepy Puppeter] Just a brief cameo for she.

•Stella "Sombre" Hazard [The masked Cosmaker/The star lover] She don't know Maddie yet and is a bit afraid of her, that's why she is using her mask when talking to her, don't worry they would become friends soon...  
or maybe not?

A/N: Another one! we only have TWO more characters to be introduced!  
Firstly, Harald somehow is the only one that can hear me, second you surely already know but Alice is a Yandere and is obsessed with the other Aleister and he is well... he is a flirt and also a nice guy that actually cares for Alice but don't really love her in that way, their plot is a bit far more complex because they're two characters instead of only one.  
Sadly they will not appear too much as the other characters, but if you want to see more of them I highly suggest you to read "The ridonculous race madness" by The author InsanityRadical they're a team of the race and the Fic itself is incredible and very funny, one of my favorites xD

Ahem... I keep the setting of the previous chapter and probably use it again for the next one, and again this isn't a drabble maybe I have to change the name of the Fic...  
By the way I just create a forum dedicated to the SYOC stories of all fandoms! it's a place where you can discuss your story ideas, looking for OCs, roleplay using your characters and other stuffs, it's called "The Resistance!" The link is on my profile if you're interested.  
Anyways I hope you enjoy this one and would help to keep my motivation high with a review, fav or follow!

[YNNUF TON SI YTEIXNA LAICOS] 


	4. Extra 1

Cameos Everywhere!

Characters on this one:

•? [?] (Total Drama & Ridonculous Race)

•? [?] (Total Drama & Ridonculous Race)

The Chef Hatchet was in some sort of office talking with a well dressed old man but the thing that really catches the attention was the fact that the chef is actually well dressed as well with a full dark blue suit and even a tie!

"So, are they here or not?"  
Ask the chef with a rather intimidating voice, the old man just rolled his eyes toward some papers, documents or whatever.

"I told you already. They don't live in this orphanage anymore, both of them leave Walter's House some months ago and we haven't received more notices than you in regard of their whereabouts"  
Explain in a shady tone the old man, who for the sake of the plot let's call "Walter".

"Chris will be disappointed, anyways what about the other?"

"The other... right, I have located the other, he was adopted by some rich family some years ago, by the Whitebell family if remember correctly, but don't worry about the memory of this old man, all the details are in the documents."  
With a curious look the chef grab the documents on the board and give them a quick glance before smile.

"Thanks you, this is just what I been looking for"

"No need to thanks, it's my job, now if you can please leave my office I have more urgent matters to attend."  
The Chef nod in response and go out the office however he immediately meet with someone unexpected behind the door that he just closed, he was obviously waiting for him in the that corridor.

"Howdy Chef Hatchet? still running errands for McLean?"  
The man who ask it to the chef was no one but recently disappeared host of the Ridonculous Race: Don.

"Don!? I believe that Chris..."

"Everyone believe things, and I hope that McLean still believe that I'm "Eliminated."  
said Don with a confident smile on his face.

"What are you plotting?"

"Can I trust you?"

"I'm neither on Chris side or yours. I do this for my own reason and I will not let the producers do what they please this season."

"I'm going to take it as a Yes"

"So?"

"What if I told you that we are forming a team?"  
That were the last words of Don before giving the chef a wide grin that he immediately respond with sinister laugh that only the chef Hatchet is capable if do.

Surprise Characters here:

•No one! 'o'  
The Chef and Don are Canon characters and Walter is most likely an extra that you would never seen again.

A/N: The next chapter is gonna to be a little late because it happen during the first challenge that Harald and the other were talking about in the last chapter and I'm still thinking how to do it in order introduce the two last OCs...  
Wait, did I say "last"? well that's about to change because I have TWO new OCs! they will be introduced as well in a later chapter.  
And about this "Extra" I really have no idea of what's going on! I just write it, but I can say you a few things: the chef is looking for two participants that are missing, these will be my two new OCs, BUT! he also mention "the other" this is also another OC but this isn't mine...  
Don't worry I have permission from my sister Mi3ru to use all her characters xP.  
You see, this orphanage called Walter's House is part of their background/Bio and if you're wondering, yes this is a parody of Wammy's House from death note x.x Plot... this was supposed to be random but a little subplot is not bad at all, right? This is becoming a big project for me and the objective is only one: to show you who and how are my OCs for the sake of the SYOC stories in which they are!

[EREH GNIHTON] 


	5. Chapter 4

Nothing to Say.

Characters on this one:

•Misha Heines [The Social Anxiety Girl]

Chris said that The first challenge is going to be something and he wasn't kidding!  
The campers stood in from of a obstacle course with a very tall wall to scale, after it there is a pool filled with what look like piranhas! but it doesn't end here, before the "safe zone" there's a long road of burning charcoal, and yes, they have to cross it barefoot.

Some where afraid, other excited but no one was happy.

"Ok fresh meat, this is it! you have to climb the wall of fame to reach the pool of drama and swim to the other said to finally pass through the burning road of tragedy! easy if you ask me."  
The sarcasm was more than obvious.

"The team with more members in the safe zone in 20 minutes win! now go! go! go!"

Everyone rush toward the "wall of fame" but not everyone were climbing it one these was the cousin of Maddie who somehow get in this crazy reality; Misha Heines.  
She have Pale skin and was abot 1,62 m.  
tall, a bit short but with some nice curves, you know what I'm talking about! her breast are pretty big that surely catches the attention of the male competitors.  
Her hair was a bit more than shoulder length, it's dyed dark blue almost black, totally unrestrained but mostly straight and her bang cover the right side of her face completely, the eye that we can see is deep blue in color.  
Right now she is wearing a dark pink dress shirt with a red tie, a black skirt a full leg black pantyhose and black shoes.  
Mmm... not bad at all, obviously Maddie is somehow involved with the blue color of her hair.

"I can't handle this..."  
Whispered looking how Maddie and others campers are already reaching the top of the wall.

"What's the matter? afraid of heights? "  
Ask Aleister looking a bit concerned about her.

"... I... you see..."  
That was the only that Misha manages to say, but in her mind...  
(That cannot be! I have to say something! come on, come on! what can I say? maybe "Hi"? not! this isn't the moment for that! calm down... OK let's begin answering his question... what? where he go?)  
Then she realized that while she was thinking, Aleister have already climbed more than half of the wall.

"If you're afraid is because you're weak, I have no time for the likes of you"  
Said Aleister, wow that was actually pretty harsh coming from him.

"I know that coming here was a bad idea..."  
Mutters Misha to herself, she isn't the best speaking or dealing with other peoples and right now in middle of this challenge she was really frightened without knowing what to do.

However someone else come and try speak to her.

"You look worried, need some help?"  
It was Irina who have not even starting to climb the wall.

"Eh..."  
(Yes! I have to say: yes! It's my only chance but... she is so... so...)  
Intimidating maybe? with that look and her puppet at her side she can easily freak out anyone if she want but for someone like Misha this was too overwhelming.

"You ok? Nebiros will not harm you"

"...!"  
(eek! what's with this girl!? she isn't only scary, she also have a freaking puppet with her! how I'm supposed to talk to her!? I can't! I can't!)  
Then the worried look on Misha face change to one cold and serious, with her hand she uncover her right eye that was oddly pink... if you look at it closely it's actually a glass eye, better not ask about it...

"..."  
And without saying a single word, Misha jump and begins to climb very fast reaching the top in less than one minute.

"What do you think Nebiros? mmm.. hum, aja, yeah I believe it too."  
Talked Irina to herself... to Nebiros, before also start to climb the wall.

But Misha was already swimming to the other side of the pool, quickly passing Aleister who is battling with the piranhas, oh yeah! the piranhas! Tree of them jump toward Misha ready to bite her but she... she didn't shake at all and coldly punch the fishes and continue swimming.

She then stood I front of the "road of tragedy" somehow Maddie have already reach the safe zone and is happily waving to Misha.

"Remember that you have to cross it barefoot! Bwahahaha!"  
Remind Chris to everyone before shooting a evil laugh, at this point that laugh don't surprise me, anyways, Misha quickly remove her shoes and throw them to her back without even look and these hit Aleister who was coming victorious from his battle against the piranhas.

"What!?"  
The shoes hit him on his crotch making him fall again in the pool... and the piranhas quickly jump on him seeking revenge.  
"Aaaah! someone help me!"  
Scream the poor Aleister while the Piranhas merciless bite him, maybe he deserve it, just maybe.

"Weakling.."  
Half whispered Misha who quickly run pass the burning charcoal to the safe zone but then... She fall to her knees and was grabbed by her cousin Maddie.

"That was insanely crazy! how do you do that so quickly? tell me!"  
Ask a excited Maddie.

However upon falling the hair of Misha regain it's original shape covering her right, eye? yeah let's call it eye.  
"What are you talking Maddie? eh? how I end here!? and where are my shoes!?  
Looks like when Misha is too stressed she get a little crazy... well she is the cousin of Maddie after all.

"Here, I found your shoes while I was rescuing my partner"  
Tells Fox who appeared out of nowhere carrying a piranha covered Aleister.

"...T-ha..-ks...!"  
Manages to half say Misha to the handsome and charming Fox not paying attention to Aleister.  
Fox give she her shoes and bowed before leave still carrying Aleister possibly in direction to the infirmary, but again the nurse is the chef so... well that's another story!

"Look at you! you just punched a bunch of piranhas and talked to a guy! I told you that come here was a good idea! you would surely overcome your social anxiety in no time!"

"Yeah... you're right Maddie! I can handle this! and I... I... I talked to a freaking handsome hot guy!"  
Misha then blushes feverish before faint and leave Maddie talking to herself, but seriously she just say "thanks" to Fox is that really special?

"Was he handsome? I was only paying attention to the fishes that were biting AloStart"  
Obviously Maddie didn't found Fox handsome at all.

Slowly all the campers reach the safe zone, some more easily than others, like Irina who do the course with relative ease, but Sombre and few others have a hard time dealing with the charcoal, no meed to mention Aleister and his "accident" with the piranhas.

"I'm surprised that all of you actually survived... in any case we have a Tie! so we need to do another challenge!"  
After hearing this everyone start to boo and insult Chris.

"Ok, OK! everyone is safe tonight but you better be ready for a double elimination the next time!"  
Double elimination? that sound hard, let's hope that Aleister and the others are ready for that.

Surprise Characters Here:

•Aleister Steele [The Fake bad Guy] Today we see a bit of the "Dark Aleister" he is not only obsessed with the "Strong" people, he also despise the weak ones! don't worry he have his reason and isn't really a bad guy, just look at his label!

•Madelyne "Maddie" Heines [The Small Pyromaniac] Misha have the spotlight on this one and they are cousins so she must appear doing something.

•Fox Lockheart [The handsome Centipede] Again he is in team with Aleister and is the only character from Mi3ru that I can write, I don't fully know the others yet.

•Irina Shishkin [The Creepy Puppeter] She was friendly again but carrying Nebiros around only scare the poor Misha.

•Stella "Sombre" Hazard [The masked Cosmaker/The star lover] Sombre didn't do much she barely manages to complete the challenge.

A/N: I know that I have to introduce two OCs per chapter but the other OC here was going to be Bill Stones, a villain that I almost never use and now that I have Harald Bill is not only death but also buried. Ahem... we still have the two new ones but they aren't going to appear yet, so I will focus on introduce one or two more OCs from Mi3ru and some interactions between..  
Let's say Maddie and Harald or the two Aleister or Sombre and Misha, who knows?  
Also I'm thinking in making some special chapters to explain the background of each Character, specially Aleister! let's find why he values the strength and despise the weak ones!  
I have no idea of how is gonna to be the next chapter so expect the unexpected! and! if you have some idea PM it to me!

[SNIGEB EMAG EHT DNA]


	6. Chapter 5

The Two Genius

Characters in this one:

•Friedrich Schwarzer [The Sleepless Player] (Mine)

•Kirill Whitebell [The quirky Bipolar] (Mi3ru)

•Mio Cuyegkeng [The UFO Girl] (Mi3ru)

•Reishin Eshen Kobayashi [The Judge] (Mi3ru)

It was early in the morning, all the campers where in the dock with Chris waiting for something, they has been there for around a hour and... nothing.  
Some of them start to lose their patience and Chris, well Chirs was drinking a coffee and speaking by his phone.

"So they're coming or not? eh..? I see, well I have a show to host! I cannot deal with all these stuff! ... ... so is that a yes? whatever man just hurry up!"  
The campers look at each other confused by the words of a rather upset Chris.

"Dude, I'm getting tired of this.."  
Said Aleister who was still half asleep.

"Well campers! we got a few problems but at last your buddies are coming!"  
Yell a excited Chris flashing his evil grin to the campers, leaving them more confused.

"What do you mean with Our buddies?"  
Ask a exasperated Harald.

"Come on, you didn't notice that there's only... seven or eight campers this season? isn't that a bit weird to you?"

"Yeah, but is more easy eliminate other seven campers than the whole twenty-something of every other season."

"Then you're going to love this my dear Harald, because today three more campers are coming to this island and to this season!"  
The reacts of everyone to this notice widely vary, some were angry, others happy and a few don't really care, then the first one to speak up was Irina.

"What about the challenges that we have already do?"

"No one have been eliminated in them, soooo... there's not problem, right?"

"EEEEHHHH!?"  
Yells everyone madly knowing that they have do these challenges for nothing.

"Calm down! I think you know that already, didn't you?"

"NOOOO!"  
Shout back everyone at the same time.

"Anyway, just look! here comes the first boat of the day with your new... friend I guess?"

Indeed, a boat come to the dock and from it a tall and lean young man, he was about 1,78 m. tall, have smooth fair skin and his eyes are red with dark bags under them, look like he doesn't sleep too much. His hair is maroon with reddish highlights, is a bit long and spiky with many bangs that points down, some of these cover his forehead and nearly his eyes, so we can say that it was a anime or videogame hairstyle and his clothes only reinforce this fact, he is wearing a ragged black hoodie trench coat, a pale purple undershirt, a black fingerless glove in his right hand, jeans and purple sneakers, oh! and don't forget the pair of big pale purple headphones on his neck.

"This isn't a video game convention pal."  
Said Harald with obvious sarcasm.

"Hey! Hey! This IS my moment, so stay quiet and listen! I'm Friedrich Schwarzer, one of the players known as The Mavericks! we come to enjoy this game and to win it... no offences but for what I have seen so far the half of you will be eliminated pretty easily and early."  
That guy Friedrich as just arrived and is already claiming victory, he surely is arrogant or overconfident, or both!

"Now, now... where is my sister? She hasn't arrive yet?"

"Thanks for remind me! you and your sister send the same audition tape, however she wasn't allowed to participate since she is only fourteen years old too young for this... game"  
Answer Chris while reading some papers and smirking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sis! if you're looking TV be sure that your brother will not lose your challenge! I'm going t-"

"Enough! go and say Hi to the other campers, allow the next camper have his five second of glory!"  
Yells Chris to Friedrich who surprisingly follow the instructions and go with the others and begin to flirt with Maddie... talking about epic fails, ANYWAY let's focus on our new camper that just came from his boat.

This time he is a relatively small and thin boy, his heigh is 1,60m. and dresses in skinny black pants, white dress shirt with a brown tie, a red wine vest, and a black tailcoat. His hair is white and goes past his chin almost to his shoulders, it is kinda messy, with some long strands of his bangs in the middle of his face and also have a distinctive cowlick in the top of his head. His skin is so pale that is practically white, his eyes are golden and are half closed.

"Welcome Kirill! You don't look too excited."

"Correct, I'm not overly excited for being here, but I can say for sure that I'm happy of being here... And the name is Kirill Whitebell."  
Despite his words, the expression on his face remains motionless but somewhat cute maybe even innocent.

"That's a bit contradictory but I don't care, go and say Hi to your new friends!"  
Said Chris while pointed toward the other campers.

"Look like You don't go out of house too much."  
Said Irina looking at the quirky Kirill.

"Actually-...!"  
Whatever that Kirill was about to say is suddenly interrupted by Friedrich who appear out of nowhere between Irina and the small Kirill.

"How do you know? are you a esper? even if I don't I assure you that I'm still in shape."

"I was talking to Kirill."  
Reply Irina crossing her arms.

"With who..? oh! the little boy, alright keep talking, I wasn't here!"

"That was weird."

"I have see weirder things."  
Again Kirill remains motionless while he look at Friedrich who was now talking about some random stuff with Harald, the later seems pretty bored and wasn't paying attention to what the new guy was speaking.

"So, why do you come to this show?"  
Ask Irina, this time without interruptions from the other campers.

"I... I have certain issues with my brother and I think that participate in this show will impress him."

"I see, that is good, by the way this is my undying companion Nebiros, say Hi!"  
As always Nebiros didn't do anything, he is only a puppet after all.

"Hi Nebiros, nice to meet you."

"He said that you are a good boy, that's a surprise, he usually don't like the strangers."

"If you can pay attention HERE... here comes our last camper of the day!"  
Yells Chris, catching the attention of everyone again.  
And in fact another boat arrive with a new camper, this time a girl with pale skin, waist lenght pale green hair that is very messy it has messy bangs and has a noticeable messy bun tied in the top of her head, yet her hair is still loose. She has big and cute silver eyes and wears big glasses with a thin red frame.  
Currently she is wearing a brown cloak with white lines over her shoulders, and a thin pale yellow sweater under it, a black skirt, red wine colored stocking and black shoes. She also carries a very long necklace around her neck, with a badge shaped like an UFO.  
Upon stepping on the docks she quickly look at her sides and approach to Chris with caution, if you look closely she have a very paranoid look on her eyes.

"H-Hi McLean, I'm finally here, to prove everyone my skills and how useful I'm to the humanity!"

"Suuuure, sometimes I wonder from where they find these campers... not that I really care but the audience surely like them! Now, can you introduce yourself to your new teammates and enemies?"  
Ask Chris while flashing his trade mark smile to the camera.

"Sure Chris, if that's your real name... my name is Mio Cuyegkeng, I'm from Philippines and firmly believe in the UFOs and aliens!"  
Almost everyone raise a brow at this statement, Harald even laughs like crazy.

"Yeah laugh now while you can, but Fox has been working for years to expose the conspiracy that THEY and the government have! even McLean is with them!"

"Excuse me, have we even meet before? I don't remember being in anything related to aliens or conspiracies."  
Questioned a very confused Fox.

"Not you! Fox Mulder, the one from the X-Files! you only are a dirty and Flirty man!"

"F-Flirty..? but I haven't-.."

"Rejected! I'm Not interested in any man, less in one like you, so stay away from me! I warn you, I have a fork!"  
So she swing to that side huh..? and she have a fork? does that even count as a weapon?

"Hehehe, I like her style!"  
Giggles an amused Maddie looking the poor Fox who is still confused.  
After that all the participants stand in the docks waiting for whatever more that Chris have to say, except Friedrich who is in pain due to a kick courtesy of Maddie, I told you that trying to flirt with Maddie was a bad idea, at least he is not on fire... Oh! now his pants are on fire! they don't call Maddie Small Pyromaniac for nothing.  
However Friedrich somehow stay calm and have a idea.

"This is nothing, I ONLY! NEED! WATER!"  
Yells Friedrich before jumping from the docks into the water, that... that wasn't a bad idea, after all his pants are not in fire anymore.

"Alright campers that's all for today in Total Dram-..! eh?"  
He was about to end this episode when another boat appear in the horizon.

"Look like I forget someone, well let's welcome our LAST camper of the day."

In the boat come a a tall and skinny young asiatic man, that in fact is very attractive, he was about 175 cm tall, his eyes are sharp and silver in color he also uses thin black framed glasses, His black hair was pretty messy and long, with messy tufts sticking out of it and messy bangs that falls in the middle of his eyes it's at shoulder lenght maybe?  
Lastly he is wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt with a red tie, black pants and shoes, and a open black trench coat, honestly he reminds me someone else... but I'm not sure.

When the boat finally reach the dock he step on it but then a hand surge from the water and grab his leg making him fall.

"Sorry, man."  
Said Friedrich who is coming from the water and the new guy quickly follow him to the dock.

"Hehehehe! Nice first impression!"  
Said Chris between laughs.

"Was that supposed to be an accident?"  
Ask the new camper, he was obviously angry.

"Accident? naah it was absolutely a calculated action, the easiest way to climb to the dock."  
Said a smirking Friedrich that don't even bother to give a proper apologize to the new one.

"And in the process you drag me with you to the water."

"You're pretty sharp my friend."  
If you search sarcasm in Google you will surely found a picture of Friedrich's face in that moment.

"Hey! what I said you about leave others have his five minutes of glory!"  
Yells Chris to Friedrich again, he only shrugs and go with the other campers.

"Now introduce yourself."

"Thanks you Chris, my name is Reishin Eshen Kobayashi, my parents send me to this show and I hope to be able to get along with everyone here."  
While saying this he rolls his eyes in Friedrich's direction, and he noticed this.

"I already say sorry, don't take it personal."  
Said Friedrich who was now teaching Kirill and Sombre how to play poker.

"You're a hard one to read... I usually can judge anyone after an incident like that but you... are you faking? or are you truly sorry? I cannot say it for sure."

"Judge?"

"I apologize but that's the way I'm, I cannot stand evil or injustices neither cheaters or liars, right now I'm judging if you're a good person or a evil one.

"Only based in how I throw you to the water?"

"Actually, I'm basing my judgement in your actions, manners, and corporal lenguaje, and the hidden intentions behind your behavior."

"I see... I don't think that you can just go putting labels to everyone but that's your problem, not mine Hehehe!"

"You're faking."

"Really?"

"Your eyes are looking to many things, many small details, you're not as dumb as you look."

"The fact that I'm not saying it doesn't mean that I'm faking, and you're right there are many small details and factors... as a player I must see and know them all."

"We both are genius, I judge that your IQ is about... 160 maybe?"

"164 actually, but I'm not a genius, just a player, and yours is... 168."

"Correct, am I so obvious?"

"To the inexpert eye not. But remember that you're dealing with a Maverick here."

"You're happy right?"

"Can you tell? yeah, I'm happy to find someone that's a real challenge, now I can really enjoy this game! by the way your mom chose those glasses for you?"  
Friedrich smirk and wait for the answer of Reishin.

"So you also have deductive skills? well then I can also say that a member of your family give those headphones to you, your sister to be exact and leave me add that your relationship with her isn't too ethic."

"Yeah, but that's my problem, and look who is talking, is pretty obvious that you prefer younger... girls? or maybe boys?"

"That's personal!"

"You were the one that start, hey Kirill be careful with that guy he would assault you.."  
But then Reishin come and take Kirill with him.

"Don't listen to him, he is using you as a substitute of his sister."  
Said Reishin and in response Friedrich takes Kirill again to his side.

"That's not true! Kirill, Sombre and I are forging a everlasting friendship here!"

"Can I say something?"  
Half whisper Kirill who is still being pulled by the two genius.

"NO!"  
Ask the two of them at the same time.

"Enough! come Kirill leave these two have their honeymoon alone."  
Interrupt a furious Irina that takes Kirill with her.

"She is hot."  
Said Friedrich with a perverted look on his face.

"You have no shame."  
Replied Reishin with a cold look toward Friedrich, Sombre who was with Friedrich also leave following Irina and Chris just laugh at this.

"Ok that was... interesting! I guess, I hope our audience like it or I will cut the screentime of you two."

"No complains here, I don't want to be the center of attention."  
Said Reishin who was excited about the fact of having less screentime, pretty weird.

"Speak to yourself! I want my screentime!"  
And Friedrich was obviously against the idea.

"Just keep fighting with the judge and you will get all the episode for yourself"  
Assures Chris to Friedrich who laughs at that statement.

"Do me a favor and stay away from me, please."  
Asked Reishin having enough of Friedrich for today.

"Seriously? I was thinking in put both of you in the same team... anyways we are running out of time so let's end this."

"At last!"  
That was the voices of Harald who is obviously mad for not having too much screentime.

"Are these all our campers? what are the teams? Is Mio crazy? is Reishin really behind Kirill? I have no idea! let's find out the answer to these questions in the next episode of Total Drama!"

And then the episode ends.

.

.

.

Harald Voice: "Aleister wake up already and do something!"

Returning Characters Here:

•Aleister Steele [The Fake bad Guy]

•Madelyne "Maddie" Heines [The Small Pyromaniac]

•Fox Lockheart [The handsome Centipede]

•Irina Shishkin [The Creepy Puppeter]

•Stella "Sombre" Hazard [The masked Cosmaker/The star lover]

•Harald Skeithwick [The Poisonous Poet]

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was procrastinating many stuff, among them write this chapter hehe!  
Anyway, I introduce four new characters on this one! but most of them are of Mi3ru, it was a bit tricky to write them since they're not mine but in the end it was really funny xD Friedrich's sister is another of my OCs but as Chris said she is only 14 years old and is too young for a Total Drama, so I don't add her to cast, and I think that have Friedrich alone is more fun.  
Actually, Mi3ru and I are always wondering how our characters will interact and realized that both Reishin and Friedrich are quite smart and they would surely be fighting and discussing all the time.  
Kirill is... well we need to see more of him and Mio... she is someone hard to write but I think I do a nice job with her and even add a personal touch with the X-files reference.  
So... Leave a review! Fav and Follow! :D

[SEOREH EROM ON]


	7. Extra 2

Revenge.

Characters on this one:

•? [?]

The Total Drama studios, the place where insanity runs wild and teens suffer to entertain the Canadian public...

"McLean already intercept the competitors!?"  
Yells a angry looking Don to the three shady figures that are the producers.

"That's right, and his show have the most high ratings of the Canadian TV, how can you compete against that?"  
Questioned one of the producers with a female voice.

"Ridonculous Race have much more potential than his stupid island! we're traveling around the world and we don't have that vote based elimination!"

"You may be right, but there's something that you cannot deny, Chris McLean have a nearly full cast for his show and you have... zero."  
This time the one talking have a hard and male voice.

"Is McLean fault! he steal all my contestants!"

"Then do something, you still have time and if this little fight between you and Chris can help the ratings... so be it."  
Said the last producer with a playful and mischievous voice.

"Alright, I understand there's still time, just wait and you will see who is the true host of this season!"  
After saying this Don leave the room, he wasn't happy but neither look too angry. Upon leaving the building he took out his phone but before make a call he was surprised by someone.

"You Don?"  
Ask a small girl that have very pale with freckles, her hair was insanely long, ankle length and dirty blonde in color it also was very messy but mostly straight with several long strands that falls past her face and reddish brown eyes.  
Did I already mention that she was small? well she is really small, about 142 cm tall, needless to say that she was petite and a bit skinny.  
Right now she is wearing a dress that's white in the middle and black at his sides, the skirt is a little ruffled, it also have long white sleeves, long black stockings and brown shoes. She also was carring a set of small bright purple earphones hanging from her neck and a fingerless black glove on her left hand.

"Yeah? and you are..?"

"Friederike Schwarzer, one of the Mavericks and..."

"Wait! you're one of the teams for the race! where is your brother?"

"I was about to explain the situation when YOU interrupted me, as I was saying he is now in the McLean island, he got accepted as part of the Total Drama cast, I was not accepted due to the age limitation."

"I see... How old you're?"

"Is rude to ask a lady her age, you know... but if you need to know it I am fourteen years old."

"The minimum age to compete in the normal total drama is sixteen and the maximum eighteen, however we don't have these limits in the Ridonculous Race."

"That is why I come here, you want to take over the show, I am correct?"

"Take over isn't the words that I would use but yes, this was supposed to be the second season of MY Ridonculous Race but McLean take the control and gain the favor of the producers! now I don't even have a single team to start it, the few teams that has already sign for the show were also taken for McLean!"

"Not all, as you can see I am not in that island."

"I appreciate your concern but the teams for the Ridonculous Race are..."

"Two persons, I know it. However you have all the participants you need, in the island, and now you have me and he..."  
The little girl pointed toward a shadowy figure that look like a boy.

"Both of us already agree to form a improvised team, and tomorrow McLean is going to receive more campers, that is the chance we need to get to the island."  
Said Friederike with a cold look on her eyes.

"Wow! you have all this already planned!?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok, then come with me, this is gonna be the best Ridonculous Race!"  
Yells a now excited Don.

"Come Whitebell, we are going to that island."  
The figure only nods and follow Friederike and Don.

A/N: Plot alert! These were supposed to be a collection of Drabbles and one shots but somehow it gain self awareness and is developing some sort of plot!  
Anyway, the next chapter is gonna to be a true One Shot in an AU and after that I will continue with the plot.  
By the way I have received a few requests, so if you want to see one of your Total Drama OCs here just PM me their apps and your ideas for they, the request can be a one shot with no interference to the plot or be actually part of a plot chapter, in that case I will ask for your permission to keep using your OCs for future chapters.  
When I said "App" I only need two things: a very detailed appearance and a also very detailed personality that's all, if you want to add any extra info is up to you.  
And from now on I will not accept any request put in the reviews, only PM.

Now... review who is your favorite character so far! :D Come on! I want to know your opinion about them! Who is the most loveable? and who is the most hated? These question don't leave me sleep xD

[...EMIT A NOPU ECNO] 


	8. Mi3ru Chapter 1

The Mismatched Siblings

Characters in this One:

•Elizabeth "Liz" Hollowjack (member of the team The Mismatched Siblings) Mi3ru

•Ai Hollowjack (member of the team The Mismatched Siblings) Mi3ru

As the static fades from the camera, it can be seen a image of a young woman. her complexion was much like Irina's, she's tall, 1.73 cm aproximately and has some good curves there and over here too... but let's Focus.

Her skin is pale but kinda rosy, and she's looking directly to the camera with her big and cute sky blue eyes. she also wears big round glasses. Her hair is straight, styled in two long streaks in both sides of her face and a bang that falls in the middle of her eyes, it is platinum blonde and goes past her waist, practically to her tighs.

And her clothes... I tell you before hand that they are weird but nothing can rivalize what you've seen before from the campers, so let's continue. she wears a white cloak/coat with golden lines, a hood in her head and long sleeves that turn domed in the shoulders. it is very long and reach the floor, under it she wears a white dress shirt with a red ribbon in her chest, a aquamarine colored short skirt and black stockings with brown dress shoes. yeah, pretty normal, right?

She's smiling kindly at the camera, her legs crossed and was seated in what happens to be a throne... if you look in detail, you can see that there's something in her lap. a pet? maybe.

"Hi, Total drama Fellow host. my name is Elizabeth, but call me Liz, please. and-"

before she can end her well prepared speech, the "pet" in her lap interrups her with a loud yawn. actually... it wasn't a pet... it was a little kid.

"...And this is my young brother Ai, as you can see, he's very affectionate. like a kitty"

Liz chuckled and stroked the kid's head, he seemed to be still very groggy and didn't say anything, but for his face we can tell that he's happy of being in the current position with his sister.

And Reishin said that Friedrich was the one who have a not very ethical relationship with his sister...

"Come on Ai, say something to the Host" cheered Liz with a kind tone. Then, finally, the boy called Ai stood from his sister's lap and smiled to the camera.

Now, we can take a better look of him. he's small and petite, 1.42 cm more or less, his messy hair is dirty blonde, and styled in two strands that frame his face, some streaks of his bangs in the middle of his eyes and various tufts sticking out from both sides of his head. It also can be noted that he's using a headband with black cat ears.

While his sister was dressing in white, Ai dressed mostly in dark, he's wearing right now a frock coat that is deep blue in colour just like the boy's eyes, under it a long sleeved black shirt with a cute looking cat face on it. black pants and boots.

Oh, and a black choker with a golden bell in his neck. The kid thinks he's a cat, or something that sort, for sure...

"Hi! I'm Ai Hollowjack and my sister and I want to participate in the Raydonkulos Raze!"  
Said him cheerily with big and cute eyes. Liz chuckled.

"Is 'Ridonculous Race' Ai"  
corrected her. The boy gave a little 'Aaaaahhh' in understanding before the video faded to static.

"Did I... Screwed the tape...?"  
Ai looked at his sister with a gaze that said "I am sorry for being a butt"

"Of course not, this was our best tape so far, Ai. and do not use the word 'Screw' or it's equals, it's not for kids"  
Retorted Liz in a kind tone.

"You should get some sleep, dear. I'll take care of the audition tape"

She patted the boy's head in a gentle way. It can be noted the fact that they are NOT in a castle of some sort, they are actually in a Antique looking departament. maybe they are brittish? close, but no. They're in Rome.

However, Liz turned to the computer and started to upload their audition tape, while Ai relaxed in the couch... everything was perfect in the life, but then...

Someone knocked the door. who the hell could be at this time? Oh, I forgot to mention... it was actually past 1.00 am. no wonder Ai was that sleepy.

"Maybe is the Pizza? I ordered it five hours with two minutes and thirty six seconds ago. the common time a delivery takes is half an hour and six seconds with thirty two minutes, but due the fact that we are habitual customers it generally takes twenty nine minutes and forty five seconds"

Said Liz. Whoa, she sure knows her pizza, or maybe she's pretty observer. yes, it must be it.

"I'll open" simply stated Ai, while getting up to go and open the door.

"Please be careful"

The cat-looking boy just nodded. a gry smirk in his face. he took out a very sharp knife from his coat, what's a kid doing with that by the way?!

He opened the door, still smirking, he was about to stab to death at the one behind the door, but paused before realizing that, in fact, it was the pizza man.

"And? What do you want?"  
asked Ai, smirking devilishly. the poor man gulped.

"H-Here's the pizza..."  
Ai chuckled, but it was not a happy one. it seemed pretty bitter and irritated.

"And what's your excuse? you girlfriend dumped you? the police stopped you? you ate the pizza because you are a worthless scum that doesn't receive a payment because you don't deserve one?"

The man seemed to shrink under Ai's words. the kid just chuckled again, so, that's how he really is? scary...

"Listen, I'll usually put you to lick my boots after something like that. but my dear sister is waiting for me so I'll just give you an advice..."

his smile was becoming creepier and creepier with the seconds. "you are a worthless nerd with a emo haircut, I am sure you took this job to overcome the depression of having been dumped by your girlfriend because she wanted to date other girls, and you can't do anything because you are a wimp and a loser! never show your filthy face in my property EVER AGAIN!"

The man squealed and ran away, tears in his eyes.

"I JUST WANTED TO FULLFIL MY DREAM OF BECOMING THE MOST HANDSOME PIZZA MAN IN THE WORLLLLLDD!"

Ai cackled in a cruel way as the man disappeared in the distance.

"The most handsome pizza man in the world? what a bullshit! kyahahaha"

I tough this boy was scary but this is ridiculous!

"Ai? is everything okay?"  
asked Liz from inside the house. Ai just responded with a quick "yes" and hurried inside again.

"It was the pizza man, Sis. he apologized and said something about being dumped by his girlfriend but I really didn't understand"  
Lied Ai and offered a slice of pizza to his sister.

"Yes, I was kind of expecting that... the pizza men are generally teenagers, so the most common delays are due to relationship issues."

Said her while smiling and taking the slice of pizza and muttering a little "Thanks"

So... to conclude, Liz is a kind and very observer young woman, while her brother is really cruel with anyone else who's not Liz. And they sent an audition tape for nothing else but the ridonculous race! I guess Chris won't be happy at all... wait, remember what happened to that married couple Alice and the second Aleister?

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!"

Yeah second Aleister, if you say so... but let's get to the point, they said the race was cancelled...

Well, Ai and Liz audition Tape was accepted and the boat took them to the island. poor siblings, they are oblivious that there's not race at all... anyways, once they arrived, Liz stepped out of the plank, but in the moment she put her feet on the dock...

"What the...?!"

A group of interns dressed like ninjas appeared out of nowhere a took a good hold of Ai.

"You bunch of...! LET GO OF ME!"  
shouted a completely enraged Ai, while he kicked the interns and tried to hurt them with a... knife! a very sharp knife, this boy is really nuts, they did a good job in catching him.

"What's happening? Can you please let go of Ai...?"  
asked Liz with concern, not wanting to fight, much unlike her brother...

"Sorry, the race was cancelled! but you can stay for the current season of Total Drama. unfortunately your brother can't. he's too young"

Explained a now injuried intern. the only response was a little "What...?" from Liz and a ear piercing "WHAT?!" from Ai.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! SIS! DAMMIT, LET GO OF ME! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"  
Ai's voice faded in the distance as the boat parted, leaving a very confused Liz.

"Ai... "

"Now, let's welcome our new camper!"

That arrogant tone, that trademark smile, that smell of cash... this was the unmistakable Total Drama host, Chris McLean. Alongside with him, there was a bunch of weird people. seriously, look at them!

For starters, there we have a guy with pink hair, let's call him pinkie for now. Pinkie looked like he got into a serious cat fight with a lawn mower and was holding an oversized coffee mug, well... at least it looked like coffee. his clothes, in other hand, were pretty normal through Liz eyes. next to him, there it was a guy that sure looked like a pervo. his hair was something that came out of a manga or anime of some sort. beside him, a bespectacled man dressed in black, maybe he wanted to look like a grim reaper or something. other person was a kind looking woman, but she had the worst case of bed head that I've ever seen. or maybe she had sympathy for the lions, all things considered. she was standing beside two gentlemen, one of them was actually a human sized puppet, which Liz found quite normal, while the other was a actual human, dressed like a Butler or a servant or God knows what. sitting in the dock was a boy with white skin, he seemed to be playing poker with a masked figure, it was unnerving because it reminded Liz of the murderer with the hockey mask of that terror movie called Friday 13. there was a small group of girls at one side, one of them had neon blue hair that looked pretty futuristic, she seemed to be playing with a lighter or something like that... behind her there was a shy looking girl whose hair covered one of her eyes, and last but not least, a girl with messy green hair and a paranoid look in her eyes, she seemed ready to attack with a... spoon. Oh, and if you look in the distance, there's a bed in the dock! pretty weird if you ask me, but someone seemed to be sleeping on it, it was a red head. maybe a party guy? we'll never find out.

"Umm... hi"  
said her gently. she still doesn't understand what's going on, but freaking out was not a way to find answers. Besides, almost everyone there looked friendly. almost.

And Ai? what's going to happened with that little psycho?

Surprise characters here:

no one!

A lot of characters were referenced but not directly mentioned!

A/N: Hi! Aleister Bloodrive VII here...! well, no, actually, I am Mi3ru. don't worry, Aleister allowed me to publish this here XD this is a little intro for my ridonculous race OCs, The Mismatched siblings. I really don't know if they'll appear often because of what happened, So we just have to wait and see what happens.

KCAB EB LL'I 


	9. Special 1

In the Rush Hour.

A/N: This is a extremely short one-shot that happen in a crime AU, it's actually parody from one of my favorite movies xD This is NOT canon to whatever that happens in the others chapters.

The place was some sort of torture room, the grey walls and the dim light only give it a more desperate and hopeless look and against a wall two agents of the police have their hands chained, as you can guess these two are no others but the private detective Friedrich and the inspector Reishin who were captured by the triads.

"You know that I'm not dumb, don't you?"  
Ask Friedrich to his unlikely partner.

"To tell the truth, sometimes I have my doubts..."  
Respond Reishin who is looking for a way to scape.

"We are really fucked up here... so tell me, what are they gonna to do us?"

"If you need to know... they're going to torture us for three days..."  
Said Reishin with a death serious voice.

"Three days? I can handle that, and then?"

"After that they're going to cut or genitals..."  
Is impossible being more serious than Reishin in this moment.

"THE GENITALS!? Anything but that man! let's get out of here, damn it!"  
Yells a exasperated Friedrich who begins to move fiercely to somehow scape.

"There's no way to escape from here, they take all our tools when we were captured!"

"Then... let's bite the chains!"

"The chains are made of titanium! completely unbreakables by common means."  
However Friedrich is already biting his chains with all his might... but I doubt that he can accomplish anything with only his teeth.  
Suddenly one of the wall is destroyed by explosion! this leave a huge hole, this would be the easiest scape route but then again they're still chained!

"Cof! Cof! Cof..! The hell was that!?"  
Yells Friedrich who can't see anything due to the smoke and dust left by the explosion.

"Oh dear grim reaper I'm ready for you..."  
Reishin neither do much...  
And then from the big hole enters Friedrich's little sister, Friederike carrying a huge... bazooka!? well that's explain the explosion...

"The only one that can mess with my brother genitals is me."  
Yeah, That sound weird but at least our heroes have a chance to scape!

A/N: Not exactly like in Rush Hour 2 but you get the idea xD Maybe I would do another special like this after finishing the next canon chapter...  
And just in case... I'm Aleister Bloodrive VII! Hehehe... I hope you enjoy this special and the previous chapter that was write by Mi3ru!  
BTW We have two special guests in our next chapter! ;D

[?SEIFOOR MEHT LLAC YEHT OD YHW]


	10. Chapter 6

Ridonculous Pride.

Characters on this one:

•Denise Jackson [Member of The Fashion Models] (InsanityRadical)

• Charlie Howell [Member of The Fashion Models] (InsanityRadical)

•Ash Whitebell [The Tsunshun Guy] (Mi3ru)

It was early in the morning and the campers are reunited in the docks again, however some come prepared this time...

"Zzz... Zzz... Zzz..."  
This was Aleister who somehow moved his bed to the docks and is still sleeping.

"Seriously? I don't care HOW but WHEN? when he took that bed to here?"  
Ask Harald who also come prepared with a enormous cup of coffee... or at least it look like coffee.

"Despite his usual stupidity, Aleister still manages to amuse me each day with those... nevermind."  
Answered Fox who stand stoic without a hint of sleepiness on his immaculate face.

The others campers are... well they're doing what they usually do, Sombre was sewing some sort of dress, Irina was practicing how to control more than three puppets at the same time, Maddie is still half sleep and trying to brush her hair, Kirill was standing there looking to nowhere with a devoid look on his eyes... nothing unusual for him, oh! and some of the campers are socializing!

"The name is Friedrich, what's yours?"  
Ask a excited Friedrich to Misha who was terrified of talking with someone like him.

"It-i-it's...! aahhh..."  
(That guy look awful! However he doesn't seems that bad either... but then again he is crazily outgoing and arrogant! How I'm supposed to handle someone like him!?)  
After a little inner struggle Misha just run away from a confused Friedrich.

"Mmm... I'm not sure but I think she likes me!"

"Again, you are shameless."  
Respond Reishin who was quietly reading a book.

"Hey you two! it's too early to see both of you fighting like a old couple!"  
Yells Chris to them, and I must give him the reason, these two take over the spotlight in the last chapter so... no more screentime for they!

"What!?"  
That was they last thing that Friedrich manages to say before the scene was cut, now we can see Mio who is using a camera to take photos of the docks, the cabins and the campers, this catch the attention of the other Aleister, you know... the friendlier one that's come with her waif to the...

"She isn't my wife!"  
Shouts Aleister suddenly scarring Mio but Alice who as always is at his side don't look too surprised and continue smiling.

"Eeekkk! What with you? I believe that a banshee has come to eat my kidney! or something like that..."  
Questioned Mio.

"Eh... Sorry, I think I was daydreaming and hear a strange voice... like a narrator or a..."  
Uff... what a relief for a second I think he can also hear me... Anyways Mio instantly interrupt Aleister.

"An Alien!"

"A-Alien?"

"You see... some humans have alien DNA because of horrible experiments! these hybrids sometimes develop some sort of psychic perception, and what's the purpose of that perception? hear the unearthly voices of the Alien overlords...!"  
Mio keep speaking about aliens and conspiracies to Aleister who quickly lost the trail of what she is saying.

"Hey Alice, you look... too quiet, is something wrong?"

"Nope, everything is fine sweety! it's very heartwarming see you talking with the crazy lesbian girl! I'm 80% sure that she would not try to steal you from me! and if she dares..."

"Ok! Ok! I understand, geez... that sounded homophobic Alice you must have more respect to the other persons."

"It wasn't homophobic, in fact if you were a girl I will be lesbian for you! and if I were male..."

"Enough Alice! I understand it already!"

"Your eyes on the horizon campers! there comes our first camper of the day!"  
Alert Chris to everyone and indeed a boat was coming in direction to the docks, the only who looks really excited was Friedrich but due to his attempts of stealing screentime he is now censored by pixels.

"Beep!? Beep? Beeeeep!"  
And his voice was also censored, Reishin who is not censored only chuckles at this but let's focus on the new victim... I mean camper!  
I must say that if you enjoyed Irina you are gonna to love this new girl! She is a very beautiful and voluptuous woman, her bust are just about the perfect size I cannot say what cup because this is still rated K+, Ahem..! her skin is peach white and her hair is silky black that flows freely and reaches that reached her waistline, her eyes a dark diamond blue she also has a cute nose and pink seductive lips, right now she is wearing a black tank-top under a short long sleeved brown leather jacket, tight jeans with bunny as a buckle for her belt, dark blue converses and don't forget the small hairclip on the top right of her hair!  
Upon coming from the boat to the docks the first thing that she do was try to give everyone a warm smile... but this smile quickly turns into a terrified look when Chris approach to give her the welcome to the island.

"Denise! it's a PLEASURE to have you here, welcome to Total Drama!"

"W-What..? but this was supposed to be the Ridonculous Race, aren't it?"  
Ask the poor girl whose name is Denise.

"Yeah... not anymore! This is now a new season of your favorite reality TOTAL DRAMA! by the way you're not the only one, that couple also were a team for the Stupidous Race but now they're part of our cast! But I have explain it already so... Please introduce Yourself!"

"O-O-Ok... Hi everyone.. my name is Denise Jackson I'm sorry for not having a label or stereotype like you all but... I'm part of the Fashion Models Team and..."  
She was trying to do her best but her shyness is overpowering she and so... she faints.  
By the way what's she talking about Stereotypes and labels?

"OMG!"  
Scream some of the campers, others (Harald) just laugh at this, Chris only give a glance to some papers and dismiss this as something "normal" for Denise and then something really unexpected happen, Misha quickly runs to Denise and give her some water... Oh! and note that her right eye was exposed, that means that this is "super-Misha".

"You Ok?"  
Ask a very serious Misha to a now recovering Denise.

"Thanks you, I now...!"  
But upon looking at Misha death serious face and creepy right eye she faints again.

"I don't know if this is funny or plainly awkward..."  
Comment Harald among the campers.

"I... ship it!"  
Yells a over excited Maddie that was already shipping her Cousin with the new girl.

"What wrong with you guys!? she can be sick or hurt or something worse!"  
At least someone else go to give a hand to Denise, this was Aleister.

"Aleister is still sleeping."  
Said Harald who points toward the still sleeping Aleister... Wait! don't respond me Harald! It supposed that only the readers can hear me!

"Whatever suits you, I only want to eliminate some competitors soon."

Please ignore Harald he is hearing voices or something... AND! I was talking about the OTHER Aleister, who by the way is already helping Denise, needless to say that Alice was not happy...

"Don't worry, I'm Aleister, are you Ok?"

"Y-yes... I think that I'm ok, sorry for that..."

"Nice, How about..!"  
Then he realized how attractive Denise is and begins to blush.

"Sweety... Maybe you forget it but you're NOT allowed to blush to anyone besides ME."  
Woah!? How Alice appear behind Aleister so quickly!? Or was she hide behind he all the time? better leave some questions unanswered...

"I wasn't blushing! I don't blush so easily..."

"I'm so sorry for make your boyfriend blush..! please forgive me!"  
Apologizes Denise again...

"YOU...! Alright I accept your apologize, THIS TIME!"  
While saying these last words Alice have the most frightening look on her face that leave both Denise and Aleister shivering in fear but Misha who is still there didn't even reaction to this and only shrug.

"This forgiving side of myself is... my welcoming gift for you, enjoy it because is a one time in a life only."

"Hu-hum..."  
That was the only that Denise manages to say while also nod with the head to the now happy yet still scary Alice.  
But then Misha return to her usual self and like Denise she faints...

"Are you Ok!?"  
Said Aleister again but this time to Misha.

"AGAIN!?"  
Yells a furious Alice, however the image change to Chris who is with the mass of pixels that were assume is Friedrich.

"Not bad at all, this Alice surely add some drama and kill intend to this show!"

"Bleep, Bleeep, bleep! bleep!"

"Yeah the Fanservice that Denise give us is also good! but what are you doing HERE? this is my place you must be with the other campers!"  
Reply our favorite host to whatever that Friedrich said.

"Bleeeeep!?"

"In your dreams pal! now get out of here! I must introduce our next camper who is already here!"  
Indeed, while everyone was focused on the little show of Denise, Misha and the Unstable couple another boat arrived with a new camper who is now waiting for being introduced.

"Ash! or I must say Ashy? Hehehe!"  
Said Chris in a teasing tone to the new boy that... well let's describe him first! His eyes are pale blue in color these also were a bit thin in shape, his face is round and little childish and overall cute maybe handsome to a few. His grey hair is very messy, with various and little tufts pointing out of his head, it also have some bangs that includes a large tuft in the middle of his face. It must be noted that he's very skinny and small (1,63 m) how old is he anyway?  
He is wearing a dark grey long sleeved shirt with a red tie and a reddish purple scarf around his neck that is very long, almost to his waist. light gray jeans and white shoes, well his clothes are pretty normal compared to the others campers attires.

"Don't profane my name like that McLean, I'm Ash Whitebell! I was also a participant of whateverous race but ends here, not that I really care, but at least I don't have to deal with...!"

"Ashy!"  
The one who yells this was no other than Kirill who runs toward the new guy, maybe they are related in some way?

"The hell are you doing here!?"  
So they already know each other...

"I'm competing to make you feel proud."  
For a moment the usual void expression of Kirill's face became a wry smile, seriously what kind of relation have these two?

"You see, these two campers are brothers! one of them is adopted but that doesn't matter, does it?"  
Explain Chris who is trying to not laugh at the two Whitebell brothers.

"Ashy..."

"Shut up! I'm not going to do this now."  
And with a angry look on his face he go with the others campers leaving Kirill alone.  
The cameraman follow him expecting a few more interactions from Ash to the other campers however...

"What are you doing now? I already said my name and I will not doing a little scene like the other campers, geez..."  
Looks like he is in bad mood so let's leave him alone for awhile.  
Chris was kinda disappointed at this, he was expecting a fight or another kill intend but it seems like not every camper is a crazy oddball, he actually look a bit worried.

"Damn it! the ratings are gonna fall with these kind of campers!"

"Bleeeep!"  
That was Friedrich by the way.

"Alright I'll uncensor you, but make sure of doing something that the audience finds really interesting!"  
And after saying this Friedrich image return to normal and his voice...

"Nice! thanks McLeany!"  
Yes his voice also returns.

"Shut up and go get some kicks from Maddie! The physical pain is one of our audience favorites."  
Aww... that's very touching, so Chris really cares for we -the audience-.

"Look! Here comes our LAST camper! of the day hehehe..."  
Another? the teens of these days surely have nothing better to do than come as a human sacrifice to this reality show... anyway let focus on the new cast member who is just arriving at the dock.  
This time we get another girl, she has the right curves for a model, peach skin, green emerald eyes and curvy red lips and is wearing a Yellow loosed buttoned flannel that show some of her curves, tight jeans with a cowboy belt buckle, long dark brown leather boots and a few silver hoops on her hand as a bracelet, a rather large ribbon tied at the back of her orange hair, overall her appearance is very pleasant to all the male eyes on the dock, like Denise's...

"Hello everyone, my name is Charlie Howell! it's a pleasure to... Denise!?"  
So her name is Charlie and like Ash she has some sort of relationship with another camper... interesting.

"Charlie! where has you been? I was scared of being all alone... Not literally since there's a lot of people here but..."  
But she wasn't able to finish what's saying because Charlie has already runs to her and is now giving her a hug that she quickly correspond.

"Awww... that's cute and all but you haven't introduced yourself properly yet." Said a impatient looking Chris that wants to finish the introductions for today.

"We were the team called the fashion models for the Ridonculous Race but we got separated and... I'm so sorry Charlie!"

"It's ok Denise, now we can participate in this total drama like normal people! isn't that great?"  
Normal isn't the most accurate word to define the group that Chris calls campers.

"H-hey..! we also come as a team for the race!"  
Said Aleister that appear out of nowhere at the side of the two models, now he was obviously more than attracted by the appearance of the models.  
Charlie was about to say something but then she take out a small pamphlet and give it a quick glance, it said "Modern world" in big colorful letters.

"...to deal with flirts..."  
Half read Charlie before give a real answer to Aleister who somehow didn't hear that, in fact I doubt that he can hear anything right now, he is literally drooling for the two models.

"Sorry but we're not single! See that Denise I rejected a guy! I'm so cool!"

"Yes you're!"  
Cheers Denise, Aleister however is now getting scolded by an angry Alice.

"STAY AWAY FROM THOSE GIRLS! THEY'RE TRYING TO POISON YOUR SOUL AND...!"

"Nope! I just think that since we're all from Ridonculous race we can show a little ridonculous pride... or something like that..."  
That's a really bad excuse but then again it comes from Aleister's mouth so...

"What part of introduce yourself didn't understand?"  
Said Chris to the second model.

"Right! as I was saying my name is Denise Howell and I'm part of the Fashion models team with my best friend Denise, as the crazy couple we sign for Ridonculous but here we are..!"

"Nice, now go with the other camp-..!"  
Chris shudder when he look at the male campers who are all in a hypnotized state due to the models beauty, even Harald was having a hard time trying to resist his most basic instincts desires that are triggered by the models, Mio look a bit jealous, Maddie... she was also stunned like the male campers and the only one that seems immune to the models charm was Kirill who didn't move his eyes from Ash, seriously! he haven't blinked for at least ten minutes!

"Well I think that's all for today..."

"Hey Chris, can Denise and I be in the same team?"  
Ask a happy Charlie to Chris who is about to finish the episode.

"Maybe... or maybe not, we will discuss the whole team stuff tomorrow."

"About that... I NEED a team for only Aleister and myself."  
Alice again...

"Eh... it don't work in that way Alice."  
Replied Chris.

"He is right you need to work in team to win total drama."  
This time was Charlie the one who speak and Alice don't like her answer.

"In team? are you kidding me? I know that in the end can only be one winner, so teamwork my ass!"

"B-But.. you also have a partner."  
Being already a bit scared Charlie points to Aleister.

"You see, MY dear sweet and beloved Aleister and I are more than a team, soon... we will become one! in soul, mind and flesh!"  
I really doubt it but whatever you say Alice.

"Ahem..! we are running out of time and we have a few important messages... so this is all for today in Total Drama!"

Confessional: Aleister (RR)

"Wow... I was pretty shocked when the race was cancelled but having Charlie and Denise around is amazing! I mean, Irina is really something but that puppet seriously discouraged me to do any movement..."  
He blush a little and smile like stupid, is obvious that he is thinking in the models.  
"I think I must give it a try, even if Alice don't like it I'm going to..!"

"Aleister! what are you confessing there?"  
That was Alice's voices from outside...

"Nothing! nothing at all!"

*Ends Confessional*

A/N: At last! This chapter was pretty difficult to write for me, I really don't know how to portrait Ash personality x.x As you can see Denise and Charlie are OCs of my fellow Author InsanityRadical, both of them are great characters however I must give a little more time to Charlie in future chapters to show her personality at full xD Overall they weren't that hard to write but for some reason I keep having writer blocks then and there... I hope you like it Mr. Insanity n.n And! I cannot help but ship Aleister with Denise! they look cute together o.0 now that I mention him... to avoid confusion between the two Aleister I "kill" the one from Total drama hehe... don't worry he will awake for the next chapter xD and if you have already read the "Mi3ru chapter 1" you can notice that THIS chapter come first chronologically, again Chris forget that there is a fourth boat like when Reishin arrive, so Liz will be around in the next chapter.

What more can I say? as always leave a review, I love the reviews! and YES! I'm talking to YOU ghost reader! just kidding xP but seriously everyone love the reviews!  
The question of who is your favorite and your most hated character is still open by the way!

[ENO SUOIVERP EHT DAER] 


	11. Mi3ru Chapter 2

The Role Play

Characters here:

•Aleister Milles & Alice Kauffman [The unstable couple]

•Harald Skeithwick [The poisonous poet]

•Madelyne "Maddie" Heines [The small pyromaniac]

•Kirill Whitebell [The quirky Bipolar] (Mi3ru)

•Ash Whitebell [The tsunshun Guy] (Mi3ru)

•Irina Shishkin [The creepy puppeter]

•Elizabeth "Liz" Hollowjack [part of the team The mismatched Siblings] (Mi3ru)

•Friedrich Schwarzer [The sleepless Gamer]

•Reishin Eshen Kobayashi [The judge] (Mi3ru)

All the campers scratched their heads in curiosity as they stared at the oversized game board placed in the middle of one of the mess hall tables.

"what are we supposed to do with this?" said Aleister, who seemed to be dumbfounded by the stunning and colorful looking game board. don't look at it too closely, it can hurt your eyes.

"Do I have to explain everything around here?" asked Chris retorically, yet someone among the campers shouted "yes you have!" it sounded like Mio.

"Well, this is today's challenge, a simple and plain role play game"

"Like the ones of the nerds with no social life?" asked Harald in a mocking tone.

"exactly. now, shall we begin?"

"Excuse me..." said Fox. "How do exactly we begin?"

"Yeah, I neither know. how?"  
this was Aleister.

"You don't know? neither do I, this kind of game is for nerds"  
Chris laughed at this and everyone else groaned in frustration.

"But the first thing is choose the team. Fox, you opened your mouth first and Aleister did, too. so you both are in the same team"

Both Aleister and Fox sighed, yet they had an alliance so it was pretty lucky to be in the same team.

"But... you two seem to have something for Mr. Haircut over here" Chris pointed at Harald who seemed annoyed by the silly nickname. "So, the first and only rule there is that he can't be in the same team as you two. now, choose your teams and your characters quickly"

Chris exited the place, leaving the campers with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well, this can be worst. luckily I can pick the people on my team"  
stated Harald confidently. But then...

"And to help you pick your teams, here's the chef hatchet!"  
said a returning Chris, Chef by his side. this time, the chef was dressed like a magician of sorts, with a wand and a set of warlock hat and a fake beard.

"Seriously?"

The next shoot consisted in a montage of chef grouping the campers in two teams. some were excited, others didn't actually knew what was going on, like the two models Charlie and Denise, yet they were excited of being in the same team. and others, like Harald, were growing annoyed with the time.

I don't know why Harald is actually so mad, his team was full of girls! like Maddie and Misha, and the two models, too.

"Now, everyone has their team?!"  
asked the chef, almost everyone nodded.

"Heeeey! I am right here!"

everyone turned their heads to see were the voice was coming from, it was Friedrich, who just arrived to the mess hall.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. don't worry that just happens once every eight months, so no worries! I'm your challenge man!"

Stated him confidently.

"Now, go on and stand with your team!"  
said chef while pointing at the girl's team, Friedrich grinned and complied with that.

"Now that we have ours teams, shall we FINALLY begin?!"

asked Chef. no one said anything, aside from Maddie who screamed "The girl's team rocks!" excitedly.

"For The record, I never agreed with that team name"  
that was Harald.

"I like your excitement. from now on that would be your team's war scream!"  
Unlike Harald, Chef seemed to like Maddie excitement! she just answered with a "Yahooooo!"

"Now, we can- "  
The chef suddenly stopped in his tracks. maybe he realized something?

"Wait... there's..." he started to... sniff. "there's a smell in here"

"A good smell?" asked Alice, who seemed to be happy by the fact that she was in the same team as the second Aleister. or maybe she was also happy because almost everyone in that team were male, with exception of Mio, but according to Alice she was close enough.

"A smelly smell that smells like smell..."  
well that didn't explained anything, so almost everyone raised a brow.

"Hey chef"  
now this was Chris, he was entering to the mess hall alongside with Liz.

"I found the princess over here trying to find the hall"  
he pointed at her.

"So the smell was one of the campers wanting to ditch the challenge?! go on and stand with the other girls!"

Liz complied with a smile. now, everyone's on their teams so I guess we can begin!

"Everyone, choose your characters! quick because you just have five minutes!"

both teams started to choose their characters. some seemed excited, and others just preferred to choose an overpowered character, which was very boring if you ask me.

"My character is called Aleister the seventh, he will be a hero"  
said the second Aleister. he actually seemed very happy about all of this.

"How must a character be like?"  
asked Kirill, he was motionless as always.

"This is a free game, so you character can be the way you want"  
explained second Aleister in a friendly way, Kirill just nodded and muttered a "Thank you"

almost immediately, Alice started to watch Kirill from head to toe, she looked his hair, eyes, clothes... but Kirill didn't seemed bothered or even startled...

"Alice, what are you doing?!"

"Give me just a second honey! I am trying to determine if it is a boy or girl..."

she continued... but then something really strange happened...

"Hands off, he's just a little boy"  
for our surprise, the one who came to help Kirill was his brother Ash...

"Oh, you two are a couple?" said a smiling Alice. Kirill giggled and grinned creepily, Ash let out a "What...?!"

"That's cute! don't be shy about it, it's completely alright that you two are male and are brothers but still love each other with a burning passion that goes far from the sin that is the incest! in fact if I were male or were Aleister brother I would still love him!"

"Alice!"

"You and Aleister are very cute together"  
said a still creepy looking Kirill, who now was very attached to his brother arm... whoa, this suddenly became awkward.

"We are very cute, aren't we? you are a very cute little..." Alice paused for a moment and watched Kirill closely, then continued. "...boy. Actually, when Aleister and I get married, we are going to have a little child like you! I don't know if it will be a boy or a girl, but in any case We'll name it Aleister Junior! or maybe Aleister the II...? I like both of them, what do you think sweety?"

She turned to Aleister, who had his face buried in his hands, Reishin was patting him in the shoulder to make him feel better, but it wasn't helping at all.

"This is absurd. Of course I would NEVER date this freak"

Ash brushed Kirill off of him and walked away.

"Ashy..." and of course the quirky boy followed him.

NOW, we can focus on the other team. the girls seemed to be having a great time, and Harald was very focused on creating his character to pay attention.

"I want to be a Blue penguin!"  
said a overly excited Maddie. she was holding a lighter, so let's be careful with her...

"A blue penguin on fire!"

"That's cool! but for a Penguin, don't you think the water or the ice would suit it better?"  
asked a masked sombre.

"Ice? Water?"  
Maddie turned around, confused. her lighter was on fire right now, so when she turned so quickly it completely burned to ashes the paper sheet where Harald was writing his character.

"Hey! it burned!" Maddie was excited about the whole thing burning, but Harald was completely annoyed. well, I would be mad if someone burned down my OC sheets...

"Hey dude, look at the bright side! you have the chance to restart, because you character sure was awful"

Said a very confident Friedrich. needless to say, Harald was not very happy.

"Hey, it's true! don't you agree?"  
now Friedrich was smirking arrogantly. he turned to Misha, who was Hiding behind Maddie.

"Do you agree with me, right?"  
Misha seemed to be nervous and just let out a girlish squeal.

Irina, who seemed to be really REALLY uncomfortable around so many people and was trying to conceal herself behind Nebiros, walked away to a more lonely place of the mess hall, where Liz was designing her character.

"Hi, is everything okay?"  
said Liz with a Kind tone, she seemed a little concerned about how scared Irina was.

"Y-yes, it's okay"  
retorted Irina. she was calming herself down a little now that there was not a lot of people around her.

"Can Nebiros and I see what are you doing?"  
Liz didn't seemed to be scared or curious about the human sized puppet, she was perfectly alright with it... weird. but by the way, she showed Irina and Nebiros the figure of her character, it kinda looked like Chef... with a big hat and a white beard.

"My character doesn't fight, he's just an onlooker"

"That's a good idea for a character"  
Irina nodded and started to ask Nebiros if he liked the idea, too. thing that Liz found pretty normal. meanwhile... second Aleister was practically drooling for Liz and Irina. you actually can't blame him, they both are soooo hot...

"ALEISTER, DARLING!"  
He almost had a hearth attack when Alice called him.

"W-what...? I-I was doing nothing!"  
Yeah Aleister, you weren't doing nothing.

"I just wanted to tell you that Kirill over here wanted to ask something!"  
said Alice with a smile. Aleister turned to see Kirill, who had his arm raised like asking for permission to talk.

"What is it Kirill?"

"I wanted to ask, can my character be like me? It's just that there's no one else I would want to be"

"Of course, it's actually very good that you like the person you are now"  
Kirill nodded, and someone from the other team spoke you, it was no other than Friedrich.

"Yeah kid. I like your style! my character will be also called Friedrich because there's no one else I would want to be!"  
he smirked.

"Trying to use Kirill as a substitute of your sister again? leave him alone, he already has Ash"  
said Reishin crossing his arms.

"I don't want to get involved in this!"  
said Ash from far away.

"Hey, look who's talking. you used to wear heeled boots because you wanted to be taller"  
argued Friedrich.

"I don't understand what does that have to do with the current situation, but I can say for sure that you use handkerchiefs in your shoes to look taller"

before Friedrich could retort, the camera panned to Chris.

"Looks like time's up for now! in the next chapter we'll discover who wins this role play game, alongside with so many questions that formed today. Are Aleister and Alice's child going to be called Junior? are Kirill and Ash involved into a incestuous and passionate relationship? find it out in the next Total Drama!"

after everything faded to black, we can hear Harald's voice.

"Oh, please can you stop burning my characters?!"

followed by a giggle that came from Maddie.

"He he he he he!"

Returning characters here:

•Aleister Steele [The fake bad guy]

•Fox Lockheart [The Handsome Centipede] (Mi3ru)

•Mio Cuyegkeng [The UFO Girl] (Mi3ru)

•Stella "Sombre" Hazard [The masked cosmaker/The star lover]

•Misha Heines [The social anxiety girl]

•Denise Jackson [Member of The Fashion Models] (InsanityRadical)

• Charlie Howell [Member of The Fashion Models] (InsanityRadical)

A/N: Hi! Mi3ru here! hope you all liked the chapter, I enjoyed writing it a lot, and hopefully I portrayed my brother's OC correctly, but let's get to something else; Aleister has a few words to share.

Aleister here! Hahahaha! This chapter was great xD Anyway... what I'm supposed to say is that after see the Steven universe episode Mr Greg (The episodes are released very late here in Venezuela!) I get the idea of making a musical chapter! you know... everyone singing and that kind of stuffs xD So... I ask you my dear readers! whose characters you want to see singing!? tell me in the reviews please!

Oh! Mi3ru wants to hear Harald singing! well... that sounded weird, so let's pretend I never said that. Anyways, tell us who do you want to see singing!

[?...A DLIUB OT TNAW UOY OD]  



	12. Chapter 7

Everyone can sing!?

Characters on this one:

•Madelyne "Maddie" Heines [The Small Pyromaniac]

•Harald Skeithwick [The Poisonous Poet]

•Stella "Sombre" Hazard. [The Masked Cosmaker]

•Friedrich Schwarzer [The Sleepless Player]

•Mio Cuyegkeng [The UFO Girl]

•Elizabeth "Liz" Hollowjack [Half of The Mismatched Siblings]

"Now listen! today we have a musical challenge, ready? set? GOOO!"  
Yells Chris to the campers who found themselves dumbfounded at this, seriously man... he haven't explain anything!

"So WHAT are we supposed to do? sing?"  
Questioned Harald who was the less excited.

"Didn't I explain myself? YOU'RE GOING TO DO A MU-SI-CAL CHALLENGE!"  
Tells Chris to the still annoyed Harald.

"We have to sing whatever that comes from the bottom of our heart!?"  
This time was Maddie who is guessing what to do.

"Yes you should say that, you six are the first, make me feel in Broadway! anf if the Chef don't like your song... bye, bye!"  
So they have to come up with a song? easy... right? by the way the six first ones are: Harald, Maddie, Sombre, Friedrich, Mio and Liz.

"This is awful..."  
Harald again.

"I can sing while using my mask!"  
Assured a excited Sombre with her mask on, obviously that makes her feel more comfortable.

"Yay! sing is easy! let's make a song about Fire and burning stuffs!"  
Needless to say that this was Maddie.

"Make a song huh? That's a pretty uncommon challenge I was expecting a battle against the master of winds in a submarine using light sabers while mounting a tiger on fire... the fire would be Maddie's doing but that's not the point..."  
Maybe the common sense of Liz isn't the best but at least she looks ready to sing.

"This is a pointless challenge, there's not true merit in singing, everyone can sing after all... I was hoping to have a chance of show all my skills but whatever! let's do this!"  
Mio wasn't as eager as the others but compared to Harald she look more than ready an capable.

"Everyone can sing!  
you only have to give it a try..."  
And Friedrich is already singing and posing, he then give a grin to the others and point towards Maddie who instantly understood that's her turn...

Maddie: "Everyone can sing!  
Come on just give a try!"

Mio: "Now everyone can see...  
How I can sing..!"

Harald: "Don't mess with me!  
'cause I can also sing!  
I don't care what you think but this is my best try"

Friedrich: "Everyone can sing!  
you only have to give it a try..!  
Now all of we can see...  
this is our sing!"

Liz: "No one can say...  
that this is something hard!"

Sombre: "I feel that I really can sing!  
My mask is helping me!  
So give me your hand..."

Harald: "...and let's have a dance"

Maddie: "Even if I don't like...  
I give it a try!  
So give me your hand!  
and let's be friends!"

Mio: "Or maybe more than friends...  
together we can take the world!"

Friedrich: "I don't need the world...  
Cause I have you!  
Maybe I'm not handsome..."

Harald: "Or have the best haircut..."

Maddie/Mio: "..Neither are the most normal..!"

Liz: "But at least I can sing!"

Maddie/Friedrich: "So let's give it a try!"

Liz/Mio: "Together we can make it"

Harald: "and even if we fail..."

Sombre: "there will be no regrets in my heart!  
Cause sometimes you have to fail..."

Maddie: "Let's do it again..."

Friedrich/Harald: "Together we can restart!"

Maddie/Liz: "No more sad faces!"

Sombre: "It's time for move on...  
It's too late for a change So the best to do is sing!"

Harald: "Even so be honest to yourself!  
you must first love yourself!"

Friedrich/Liz: "Together we can make it!  
don't worry, fate is just a game!"

Mio: "Let's leave all behind and begins again!"

Maddie: "Maybe that's the best...  
but don't forget your sing!"

Liz: "My sing is my sin..."

Sombre: "it opens a galaxy for me..!  
but I lost myself on it!"

Friedrich/Harald: "I wanna to try again and sing a different song!"

Liz/Maddie: "So let's give it a try..!"

Sombre: "Let's give it a try!  
let's give it try...  
let's give it a try!"

Everyone: "And let's do this again!  
cause everyone can sing...!"

The six campers stood still posing together at the end of their improvised song, despite his initial mood Harald sang with passion like all the others, Sombre get enough courage in the middle of the song to put off her mask and show her face, Maddie... she and Liz were more than ready for this and both are smiling very proudly of their song.  
Mio was a bit awkward of being so close to Harald and Friedrich but somehow manages to stay calm and give her best during the song and Friedrich? as you can guess he was the lead voice and the mastermind behind the song and is now giving us one of his sly grins, however they're not done yet, Chris then speak up...

"That was really impressive! Nice for a first song but the next one must have a defined theme, anyway let's see what the chef o'meter..."  
There was a pause and a minute of silence accompanied with suspense music before the chef finally show the score of the campers and it was...

"Nine! a nearly perfect score! you can be proud of "Everyone can sing"! but don't get cocky, this can be just beginners luck..!"  
After hearing this the six camera cheers happily and soon all the others were with them celebrating, specially Aleister and Fox who are giving their congratulations to Harald, he only shrug at this and give them a smirk.

"In reward for your performance you six win a special reward! twenty ChrisDollars for each one!"  
Tells Chris while hand over a few bucks to the six campers, these were not regular dollars, each "ChrisDollar" is blue instead of green and have a picture of Chris instead of any president.

"What are these for?"  
Ask Friedrich who looks like the more interested in the ChrisDollars, well Maddie is already trying to burn hers...

"Nice question! and you cannot burn it Maddie!"

"huh..."  
Surprisingly Maddie give up and push away the idea of burning the bucks and listen to Chris.

"First follow me campers!"  
And they follow him, there's nothing else to do, they exit the mess hall to find a whole new edifice!

"This is the brand new Bar/Hotel/Spa McLean! here you can find all the commodities that you all abandoned coming to this island!"  
Explain a excited Chris to the campers that look shocked.

"Are you serious McLean!? this is the most obvious trap that I have see... what kind of inhuman experiments are you going to perform on us!?"  
as usual Mio don't trust in anything that Chris said.

"It's not a trap, here you can relax in the bar, rest on the hotel or get fancy in the spa! this is YOUR motivation!"

"But..."  
Tells Harald, knowing that there must be something else.

"But! nothing is free, neither the services of the BHS McLean, to enjoy it you must pay for it! but forget your old money, the BHS McLean only accept ChrisDollars as currency! now we're clear? win a challenge, get ChrisDollars, spend it here!"

"Fantastic!"  
Shout Aleister, he seems to like the idea.

"Now... you can go to your old cabins or begin to suck to the few ones that have ChrisDollars for a night in the hotel, BWAHAHAHAHA!"  
So that was Chris plan, make the campers fight one another for a few ChrisDollars...

"Come guys, I'm generous."  
Tells Harald to Fox and Aleister.

"Thanks, you're so kind..."  
Tells a grateful Fox.

"Yeah dude! you're the best!"  
Cheers Aleister who is already thinking on the spa...

"It's not a big deal, just remember that you MUST win the next challenge and then give me half of your ChrisDollars! fair right?"  
Obviously Harald it's not a nice type guy, in other hands Liz is already giving all of hers ChrisDollars to the other campers.

"And this is all for today in Total Drama! make sure of watch our next chapter to enjoy more songs and lot more of drama!"  
And with this Chris finish the episode.

A/N: Mr. Bloodrive VII is here! this chapter wasn't as long or complex as others, we don't even introduce any new camper! as I say in the previous author note I want to make a musical chapter!  
What do you think of the song? it's called "Everyone can sing!?" like the episode, it's actually the first song that I ever write so I know that maybe isn't the best but even so I like it xD I also add the Chrisdollars and the BHS McLean, these will be important in future chapters...  
And sorry for the script format during the song but I think that name who is singing each part of the song make it more special, anyway here is the full song.

Everyone can sing!?:

Everyone can sing!  
you only have to give it a try...

Everyone can sing!  
Come on just give a try!

Now everyone can see...  
How I can sing..!

Don't mess with me!  
'cause I can also sing!  
I don't care what you think but this is my best try

Everyone can sing!  
you only have to give it a try..!  
Now all of we can see...  
this is our sing!

No one can say...  
that this is something hard!

I feel that I really can sing!  
My mask is helping me!  
So give me your hand...

...and let's have a dance"

Even if I don't like...  
I give it a try!  
So give me your hand!  
and let's be friends!

Or maybe more than friends...  
together we can take the world!

I don't need the world...  
Cause I have you!  
Maybe I'm not handsome...

Or have the best haircut...

..Neither are the most normal..!

But at least I can sing!

So let's give it a try!

Together we can make it

and even if we fail...

there will be no regrets in my heart!  
Cause sometimes you have to fail...

Let's do it again...

Together we can restart!

No more sad faces!

It's time for move on...  
It's too late for a change So the best to do is sing!

Even so be honest to yourself!  
you must first love yourself!

Together we can make it!  
don't worry, fate is just a game!

Let's leave all behind and begins again!

Maybe that's the best...  
but don't forget your sing!

My sing is my sin...

it opens a galaxy for me..!  
but I lost myself on it!

I wanna to try again and sing a different song!

So let's give it a try..!

Let's give it a try!  
let's give it try...  
let's give it a try!

And let's do this again!  
cause everyone can sing...!


	13. Chapter 7,5

Together from Afar.

Characters on this one:

•Friedrich Schwarzer [The Sleepless Player]

•Elizabeth "Liz" Hollowjack [Half of The Mismatched Siblings]

After finishing the musical challenge and win some Chrisdollars, all the campers stayed in the BHC McLean, specifically in the hotel, some of the campers where still in the bar watching TV though, that was mostly thanks to one of the formerly newer campers Elizabeth... I mean Liz, who spend all her "ChrisCash" to give everyone at least one night in the hotel, as you can guess this immediately makes her become one of the favorites of everyone... except Harald who is trying to play monopoly or something with his bucks anyway that's not the point here because he isn't gonna to appear in this chapter, hear that Harald!? you're not gonna appear this time! ahem.. as I was saying everyone was either in the hotel or in the bar because there's the nine o'clock already.  
Some of our characters are already sleeping, trust me being in a reality show can be really tiresome.  
As I already say a few ones are still in the bar watching fast and furious in the TV, it's gonna to be a Marathon of all the fast/furious movies so this is going to take awhile...  
For the few ones that remains awake in their rooms... didn't I mention? some rooms are doubles and as such the campers on these have to deal with a roommate but the nice side is that these rooms are cheaper than the normal ones, that's how Liz can afford a night for everyone else, but as I was telling you a few campers are still awake as example Sombre who is finishing to sew a new costume or Reishin who is reading a book about crime or something.  
However the one who paid for all this, Liz, is walking restless for the halls of the hotel, she isn't used to sleep early, in fact a normal hour for she to hit the bed would be around the 3 am or so.  
She was walking aimlessly for those lonely halls looking for something or someone... but the only person she has see was Kirill who is knocking the door of Ash room without success, seriously he has been knocking the door for about two hours by now! but seems that his brother Ash don't care too much or is trying to ignore him, in the later case he must be completely annoyed due to Kirill's insistence.  
Then a door opens and from it comes Friedrich.

"The name was Liz, right?"  
Ask the fellow insommaniac to Liz.

"Yes, Hollowjack Elizabeth but leave it only as Liz."

"Sure, I'm..."

"Friedrich Schwarzer, the player and member of the Mavericks!"

"Do you actually remember all that? amazing! Most people only remember my name."

"Well isn't really a big deal, after all you were yelling it to everyone early."

"Huh... you have a point."  
Looking at the so called player Liz quickly realizes something, the room in which Friedrich was isn't nothing but presidential suite the most expensive room in all the BHS McLean!

"Woah..! do you seriously pay for something so expensive?"

"Why not? I have enough cash for today and enough confidence to win a little more tomorrow hehehe!"  
Arrogant as always, however Liz find that somewhat normal, at least normal for Friedrich so she didn't mind it.

"That's a lot of self confidence but somehow you look... like if you're missing something."  
Another one with deductive skills? not Liz don't look that smart and is more like she is guessing...

"You're pretty sharp but actually I'm missing someone special, someone precious to me, but it isn't like me being eliminated to return with her, as all the other campers I'm determined to win this game."

"Sure, but at least you're friendly a few ones look pretty hostiles.."

"Yeah, I don't mind, after all I already has watched the others TD seasons, there must be some villain hidden and a one or two comic relief guys that somehow reach the final 3, lucky me! I'm a comic relief of sort!"  
Uh... so he figured it... forget it! the two were talking a little more about random themes and our resident player didn't missed the smallest chance to flirt with Liz.

"...That wasn't fair but he was neither playing fair so... it was a kinda weird victory for the Mavericks!"

"So the other member of the Mavericks is your little sister? that's very sweet, I myself have a little brother that... he was with me on a team for the RR"

"I kinda remember some interns restraining him when you arrived to the island."

"He... He was too young to participate in TD I really miss him, it's like lose a part of myself, I'm like his only family..."

"Sorry, this suddenly turns into something gloomy but don't worry he look like a tough one, he will be fine without you for some days.!"

"Didn't you miss your sister? Maddie told me that you made a little scene when you found that she wasn't accepted."

"Like yours she was too young to participate but actually I already know that, even so I was expecting some kind of exception for her... A challenge must be accepted, we challenge each other to come and win the new season of TD but only I was accepted, funny right?"  
Despite the smile on his face Friedrich wasn't happy at all.

"Not really, it's kinda sad... I'm also missing my brother, without him I feel..."

"Sad? maybe, but I'm sure she is doing fine and somehow that give me more strength!"

"Really..?"

"Absolutely! I don't know how to explain it but it's like... like... being together, for all time!"

"But she isn't here, how can you be together if she is so afar from the island... like Ai..."  
'Ai' was the name of Liz little brother by the way, Friedrich immediately noticed how Liz mood quickly change from happy to plainly sad by just thinking about being afar from her brother, in fact he was also suffering for the same reason...

"You know... Both of us have the same problem and that means..."

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood for flirting right now..."

"Flirting? you're expecting that for me? in a moment like this? Naaah..! what I was about to say is that we must... sing!"

"S-sing? for real? like right now?"  
Liz who isn't usually surprised by anything was indeed without words, she didn't expect it, sing? why? it's because they sing together during the challenge? or is Friedrich a musical freak?

"Honestly I enjoy singing during the challenge and there's no better way to get rid of these feelings, don't you agree?"

"Alright... but you lead, deal?"

"Deal!"  
And with a smirk, Friedrich offer his hand to Liz who take it a bit nervous.

"The halls are good but we need a better stage."  
He guides Liz to his suite and it's pretty fancy! It have a balcony and even a Jacuzzi!  
The balcony was what catch Liz attention first and so she rushed to it and soon was facing a glorious look of nearly all the island being bathed by the moonlight, that gives a enticing blue color to everything.

"This beautiful scene of the island makes worth every Chrisdollar expended on this room..."

"Personally I prefer the fact that is pretty big and the Jacuzzi is a nice extra..."

"But look at a moon like this don't have price..."  
Now Friedrich is being a bit materialist and Liz is right, that moon look awesome!

"Maybe our siblings are looking to the same moon, don't you think?"

"Knowing Friederike I doubt it but it's not impossible, she must be missing me, and I'm the moon so..."

"You're the moon?"

"I doesn't shine by myself..."

"The light of the moon is a reflect of sun's light, I know it but why you're the moon?"

"Friederike, my sister, is amazing! she is a super genius and is only fourteen years old, each time that I look at her I know that I will never be able of 'Shine' like her, she is the sun and my shine isn't nothing but the reflect of hers..."

"Friedrich..."

"Don't make that sad face, please! I mean it in a good way, I'm proud of being who I'm and can't ask for a better 'Sun' than my sis!"

"I wish I could be a moon too, I fear that Ai will not shine without me..."

"For what I see when he was beating the interns I'm sure that he must be shining right now, not exactly the best kind of shine but any 12 years old boy that can take a bunch of interns ninjas by himself have my respect!"

"Hehehe... you're funny, you must try to be more like that and flirt less."

"I take that as a compliment and that compliment as 'You're super hot and devilish handsome Friedrich' "  
That last part was said with a joking girly voices and Liz cannot help but laugh at this.

"Now, Now... the main dish..."  
Yes they're gonna to sing and Friedrich was the one who start.  
[(F) is Friedrich's voices and (L) is Liz's voice]

"Can you also feel it?" (F)  
"Yeah, it's kinda like being lonely" (L)  
"But we are still together!" (F)  
"Even from afar!?" (L)

"Being without you makes me feel sad But even so we must continue and smile Will they be missing us? how about if they Are also sad? Please forgive us for not being at your side But even so, we are together from afar!" (F/L)

"Just wait a little more, I have to do this!" (F)  
"...And make you feel proud of having someone like me" (L)  
"This is a game that I cannot lose in front of you" (F)  
"There must be a way to feel you at my side once again" (L)  
"But they're too young and cannot come!" (F/L)

"Being without you makes me feel sad But even so we must continue and smile Will they be missing us? how about if they Are also sad? Please forgive us for not being at your side But even so, we are together from afar!" (F/L)

"Unto the brink of madness and despair We together endure the same sorrow..." (F/L)  
"There is no turning back and I have no regrets" (F)  
"This isn't what we wanted..." (L)  
But now it's time to show everyone our game! (F/L)

"Can you also feel it?" (F)  
"Yeah, it's kinda like being at his side" (L)  
"That's because we are still together!" (F)  
"Together even from afar!" (L)

"Intense! wasn't it?"  
Ask a excited Friedrich again proud of the song that he just started.

"I must say that I somehow feels better, maybe we need to sing a little more..."  
Answer Liz who is still catching her breath, she isn't as uses to sing as Friedrich.

"Naaah, it's only for today challenge that I'm being so musical hehehe..! but if you ask me so nicely I'm always up for a little song!"  
Maybe our resident player is rather a Singer than a player but anyways their song was pretty good, wasn't it?

"Sure, I enjoy this and all but... is already pretty late you know..."

"Wait! don't get the wrong idea..!"

"You need to sleep a little, just look at the bags beneath your eyes, if you want to keep being so cool and smart you need to sleep properly!"  
She is... scolding him?

"Ugh... you may be right... but I'm not sleepy yet, don't worry I'm used to this."

"Then how about if we go to the bar and order some hot chocolate? that surely will help you to sleep."

"If you come with me... sure!"  
Friedrich was very happy he actually is doing fine with a girl, she haven't called the police yet so it's more than fine for him.

"Alright, we have a deal."  
And so both of them go down to the bar exchanging jokes and few stories about their siblings.

That was a nice night for everyone, mostly because they don't sleep in the ruined cabins... but if they want to stay in the BHS McLean they need Chrisdollars and the only way to get these is winning, the winners enjoy and the losers... well, they get nothing more than the cabins and Chef's food!

A/N: Firstly... sorry for the wait! these last days my health has been a little less than good but now that I'm OK I have no excuses to keep procrastinating this xD Anyways let's talk about this chapter, as you can see everyone is doing fine in the BHS McLean but it will only last until they run out of Chrisdollars and trust me there's no worse hell than the one which you go after being in the paradise...  
About the character this was absolutely centered around both Friedrich and Liz, when Mi3ru introduce Liz I think that she was a nice girl to have around but then I realize that like Friedrich she is suffering for not being with her younger sibling, and since we are being musical why don't put both of them in a duet?  
By the way, like the previous one the song was write by me so I'm not breaking any copyright or whatever... it's also called like the title "Together from Afar".  
Friedrich was a bit exaggerated this time but he was with a girl so he was obviously trying to impress her and Liz was just Liz, in the end she scold Friedrich because she likes to take care of someone else, that's also what encourage her to pay everyone rooms.  
And... I think we are done with the musical chapters for now and the fight for the Chrisdollars is about to start...  
Don't forget to leave a fav, follow and review I really appreciate it xD

[EROM DNA EROM]


	14. Bonus 1

The Why.

Hi my dear readers, Aleister Bloodrive VII here! This a "Bonus" chapter in which I'm gonna talk a little about each one of my OCs! why? because a few people don't fully understand them, what I'm trying to say is that most of my OCs aren't "2D" anyway let's begin with Aleister, he is supposed to be my main OC after all.

•Aleister Steele: First let's give a glance to his Bio, by the way this is the same that I use in his app.

Biography: In the school he was a normal kid nothing too weird with him until the day that all his classmates discover that he like cute and girly things, after this he was bullied and harassed to the point of nearly going crazy.  
However, even after suffering so much he don't despise the bullies, he realizes that is his own fault for being "weak".  
The next year when he return to the school he becomes a different person, now he is mean and look down on "weak" peoples, this way no one can hurt him anymore, eventually he became respected and even feared but he lost his true self, now the only person that know how is his true self is his Little sister.  
The following years he get into many troubles this only reinforced his bad guy reputation.  
Now he want to win the new Total Drama to show everyone how strong he really is.

And that is, as you can see he is what he is thanks to the bullying... He is an example of how one can get hurt by the society for no following the standards or be different and is forced to become someone else.

His "plot" however is relatively simple: He team up with a villain thinking that it's makes him "strong" but only gets into more troubles... but then he meets a certain girl that teach him how his way of thinking is wrong and became a good guy maybe even a hero!

•Madelyne "Maddie" Heines: Like Aleister part of her motivations come from being rejected by the society for being as she say "different" and also a pyromaniac...

The thing is that instead of giving in to the society standards she still fight to show everyone that she can do everything that "normal" people can do even if she is "different".

Also she is pretty crazy and random, that makes she a very loveable and funny character, however she can be pretty hostile if is threatened and for her plot... she doesn't have one, she just "go with the flow".  
I love her look by the way!

•Harald Skeithwick: Why he is third on the list if he if somewhat a new character? The answer is that he has become one of the the three "mains", Aleister is the main male, Maddie is the main female and Harald is... the main villain! from my point of view a villain is necessary and he isn't one that can be redeemed later in the story or have tragic past that makes he what he is... Harald is and will always be pure evil.

Unlike the two previous ones his reasons for being what he is have nothing to do with the society or being different, he only think on himself and don't care about what the world can say, he is self centered and enjoy defeating others, twisted, dirty, cunning, scheming and even insane are the correct words to describe him.

His plot is obviously being the main villain and be hated, because if all characters are loveables everything can get pretty boring, everyone wants to see their OC winning but when I make Harald I say to myself "He will never win but that's ok...", and even if he don't win is pretty funny to see how everyone begins to hate him, believe it or not some people even roots for him!

All in all he represent the selfish desires that everyone have, win and see how the others lose, being in a burst of rage and wants to sabotage the others and the desire of being the center of attention.

•Stella "Sombre" Hazard: Sombre... she is a somewhat different character, why? because she is the character that I use for the stories in which the competitors must be the sons and daughters of the original cast, I have not mentioned it during the drabbles but in her canon she is the daughter of Courtney and Gwen, actually the biological daughter of Gwen and Duncan but raised by Courtney and Gwen.

Despite her crazy appearance she is very friendly and sweet, it's like her running gag "She look scary! She must be crazy!" but not, she is mostly normal in personality.

To not make her 2D I add a few oddities to her, first of all: her mask, it look like a shy guy and it usually freak out everyone so why she use this mask? because she lacks confidence and feels at ease when using her mask, simple isn't it?

There are a few more things that we can talk about Sombre but let's leave it at that for now.

•Misha Heines: The cousin of Maddie! She is a very special character, her title/label/stereotype is "The social anxiety girl" and yeah she suffer social anxiety, that makes her a mostly silent character... not! she actually talk a lot! but in her mind, she have pretty long monologues inside her mind pondering if she must say something or not but almost always ends unable of said something.

She also have a "dark side" when too stressed she becomes cold and serious and pretty capable in physical challenges, you have already seem that in the drabbles.

Her plot is obviously overcome her social anxiety by any means, like the help of her friends the encouragement of her lover or to defeat the villain.  
There's more about her but it's a bit early to reveal all...

•Aleister & Alice AKA The unstable couple: As sombre is my character for the stories that needs a descendant of the original cast they're my OCs for the Ridonculous Race stories!

First of all they're pretty complex yet simple, this Aleister is a nice and friendly guy but also a flirt, Alice is a yandere, if you have see mirai nikki/the future diary you know what that means but if not... she is obsessed for Aleister and is capable of killing for him and for maintain him at her side, you have already see her in the drabbles, didn't you?

The point is that they both need one another but Aleister already has enough of Alice and wants to break with her but even so he don't want to hurt her and so they're trapped in this struggle, much drama and comedy is ensured with this lead but they also have a plot that is very, very hard to fulfill: Find a way of break with Alice and remain as close friends while Aleister also starts a new relationship with a girl, very hard but not impossible.

Alice can also become a villain trying to eliminate any girl that comes near Aleister, even any guy if she suspect that her dear boyfriend is becoming gay, so there's no escape from Alice's jealous.

What else..? Why two Aleisters? well, when I begin with SYOC stories I always named my characters like my user name that's currently "Aleister" and both of them have red hair due to the fact that I also give my characters the same hair color as mine so both ends sharing the same name and the same hair color.

•Friedrich Schwarzer: One of the newest and also one of my favorites, he is like an updated version of Aleister of some sort, he is kinda based on what I think is cool and awesome, also draws inspiration from sora of no game no life if you don't know.

He is a genius, he is pervert, he is funny but have many flaws somewhat like me, even his hair that is "Maroon with red highlights" is based on my own hair color like the Aleisters and even his name is the German version of by real life name.  
When I make him I first try to give him a Las Vegas poker player but I end going crazy and giving him a anime like attire.

Something else about him is how close he is to his little sister, somewhat like TD Aleister, this is a reference to the fact that the people that most trust is my sister.  
But I better stop talking about myself, for his plot... like Maddie he just go with the flow his goal is enjoy and if possible win the game, he consider everything as a game and all games can and must be enjoyed that's what they're made for!  
He also like the "being on TV" part and is always trying to get more screentime this is a reference of how we all want to see our characters in the syoc stories.

Did I already mention how arrogant he is? well he is pretty arrogant! that's part of his style but usually gets him in problems.  
Lastly he represent all those people that have become very smart thanks to the hard work instead of natural talent, sadly I'm not among these.

There are a few more things about him but we already cover the important stuffs.

•Irina Shishkin: A very curious character if I can say... As you have already seem she carries a human tall puppet with her called Nebiros (Nebiros is the name of a demon that's a powerful necromancer, by the way), her clothes are a bit weird, not as weird as Sombre or Harald but weird indeed, her physical appearance is intimidating and her personality surprisingly nice, so what is she supposed to do? I can say a few things about her, but there are some that I better keep as a secret for now...

Like Sombre she have an intimidating look but is actually a good person, however she don't like to be with too many persons so she tends to hang out with small groups like with two or three friends maximum, she also talks a lot to Nebiros and he respond her but we never hear what said that's because I DON'T like to give my OCs magic powers, the ability to talk with the animals or any other power that would give them a unfair advantage, Nebiros isn't but a puppet in the real world but inside Irina's mind he is more than a imaginary friend, he is like a second personality that she manifest through the puppet, so when she ask Nebiros something and he respond it's actually the Nebiros that exist inside her mind.

A few other stuff about her is that she is willingly to give a hand to those in need, she have a soft spot for the weak ones, another thing is the fact that she is Demisexual, that means that she almost doesn't feel any romantic attraction for any gender in special but can fall in love for someone in specific, this is however pretty difficult.  
I also give her a little struggle, once she wins (or lose) total drama she mist decide if go to the college or drop it and become a full time artist as a puppeter, do what you like or keep studying a struggle that I'm sure many people have.

•Friederike Schwarzer: The sister of Friedrich, she has only make a few cameos so I will not say anything about her yet...

•Saya Blackstone: She haven't appear yet...

A/N: And lastly here we have another of my infamous author notes!  
There isn't too much to say since you already hear me rambling about how obsessed I'm for my characters during all this chapter hehehe...  
BUT! Our favorite host Chris McLean have a few words to say, so listen!

"Hello, Chris McLean here, as you surely know our campers are enjoying the luxuries of the BHS McLean! well as you can also surely know, we get a lot of audition tapes but only a few ones are actually accepted in the show... Have you ever wonder what happen to the rejected ones? Most of them just don't get accepted and we never call them, that's all! BUT! A few ones don't give up! sadly all our interns are still alive... so we're not accepting more interns..."

"I told you that contract those ninja interns was a good idea!"  
That was Chef's voices.

"Yeah... the point here is that we have three open spots for working on the BHS McLean! better than be just an intern don't you think? we already have a barman that is on his way to the island! Hard feelings for not being accepted? wanna to appear on tv without the risk of being eliminated? then sigh as a worker of the BHS McLean!"

In other words we now are accepting workers for the BHS McLean, but just three and no more, they can't be eliminated but have in mind that they are not campers so their screen time will be pretty low and they must have a specific job in the BHS, we have still a barman so no more barmans please.

That's all, PM me if you have questions, request or ideas!


End file.
